The Three Tasks
by LaurenXJamieX4eva
Summary: Gabriella, Jason's sister has moved to East high where troy falls in love with her, but before they can officially go out he has to pass Gabriellas three tasks. Will he pass and win Gabriellas heart? Troyella, chaylor, Jelsi, Zekepay T for some language
1. The start of a new school

**Hey you guys this is my first hsm fic so please review it, i want to know if i'm any good. Thanks**

* * *

**Chapter one - Start of a new school**

Troy, Jason, Zeke and Chad were in East highs gym, playing two on two. Chad and Troy against Jason and Zeke.

"Chad goes for the hoop, he shoots he scores! We win!" Chad commentated as he made the last shot of the game. Chad had dark skin with a bushy Afro and brown eyes. He was in his wildcat basketball uniform.

"Chad had better stop commentating or Chad's gonna get his ass kicked in." Troy laughed. Troy was captain of East highs basketball team. He had short dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes.

"Good game Zeke, Jason." Troy congratulated. He wasn't a sore winner. Besides they only won by two points.

"Yeah yeah." Zeke and Jason laughed as they shook hands.

"So hey, I got some news. You know my mum and dad split?" Jason said as the boys walked over to the benches to refresh themselves with a drink.

The guys nodded.

"Well, dads been living in Spain with my little sister and he's coming home which means Gabriella will be able to come to East High." Jason cheered.

"Dude I didn't know you had a sister?" Zeke said.

"Yeah, you never talk about her." Troy added.

"You never asked." Jason replied.

"Is she hot?" Chad asked dreamily.

All the boys whacked Chad around the head.

"She's my sister which makes her…" Jason said slowly.

"Off limits." The boys sighed.

"Good." Jason smiled.

The guys went to change as free period was over.

**Elsewhere**

"What I've been looking for." Sharpay and Ryan ended their song with a pose.

"Sounding good you guys, great song Kels!" Taylor squealed as she entered the drama hall.

"Thanks!" Sharpay and her twin, Ryan said in unison.

"So, what is this I'm hearing about a certain someone and Jason Cross?" Taylor asked grinning.

Kelsi immediately turned scarlet red in the face.

"KELSI! Why didn't you tell me?!" Sharpay squealed running to hug the girl behind the piano.

Kelsi had short brown hair and wore glasses. Sharpay had long blond hair and usually wore sparkly or pink clothes. Taylor was dark skinned like Chad and had medium length brown hair; she was head of the scholastics. And Ryan was Sharpay's twin so he was blond but usually wore a hat.

"You can talk miss "I heart Zeke Baylor!"" Taylor added. This time it was Sharpay turn to blush.

"What about you Taylor, miss "omg Chad like totally asked me out!"" Ryan spoke up.

Both Sharpay and Kelsi looked to Taylor.

"Well, err, that's why I came here…to err tell you guys." It was silent for a moment then the whole group burst into laughter.

**Later (lunch)**

"So what's your sister like?" Kelsi asked when the whole group were seated at their usual table.

"Well, she's smart, she sings, she loves to dance, and she's pretty good and gymnastics. Oh and she speaks fluent Spanish so miss Rodriguez will like her." Jason laughed.

"Wow, sounds like our type of girl!" Sharpay said.

"So when does she arrive?" Zeke asked.

"Their plane lands tomorrow morning so I won't see her until after school, but she starts east high on Thursday."

"Cool." The group said.

**Wednesday**

"Hey mom? Is Gabriella and dad here yet?" Jason shouted, panting as he had run home from school in excitement.

"Jason?" A girls voice called from his living room. A second later a petite brunette appeared from behind the doorframe.

"JASON!" she squealed as she ran to hug her brother.

"Gabby you look so different from when I last saw you." Jason stated returning the hug.

"Oh how long has it been? Four years. Oh my goodness I've missed you so much!" Gabriella cried. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"So…" said Jason pulling away from the hug. "…you start East high tomorrow, I can't wait, you get to meet all the guys, the girls including Kelsi, my girlfriend, she's so great, then there's Chad and his girlfriend Taylor, Zeke and his girlfriend Sharpay and Troy, oh and Ryan and his girlfriend Martha but they don't really hang around us so often. It will be so cool, I'll show you round, and did mum say who your homeroom teacher was?" Jason said extremely fast.

"Whoa whoa Jason, calm down, it'll be great meeting all your friends. Mum said it's some woman named Darbus or something."

"Great! She's my homeroom teacher!" Jason cheered.

**Thursday**

"Excuse me miss Darbus, this is my sister Gabriella Montez, she's new here." Jason said dragging Gabriella behind him.

"Hello, you must have your fathers name or something yes?" Miss Darbus questioned.

Gabriella nodded.

"Very well, welcome to east high, please note that the drama club welcomes the newest of people with particular talent into the drama club, please don't be shy."

"Yeah, I'll err think about it." Gabriella said unsurely.

"Hey Gabriella sit next to me down back!" Jason said as he pulled her to the seat. They had arrived to homeroom early to speak to miss Darbus. Students came filling up the room.

Jason and Gabriella were speaking across their seats to each other when Jason noticed the group walk in laughing at a joke Chad had just told.

"Hey you guys! Over here!" Jason called over.

"Oh no Jason, what if they don't like me?" Gabriella panicked as the group started to make their way to the back of the classroom.

"Chillax, they'll love you!" Jason assured her.

"Hey Jason, you must be Gabriella, that's such a pretty name, I'm Taylor!" Taylor greeted cheerfully.

Gabriella took the hand that was extended to her.

"Thank you, I love you hair, it's so shiny!" Gabriella complimented.

"Oh my goodness we are going to be such great friends!"

"Hey I'm Chad, Taylor's boyfriend, great to meet you." Chad welcomed.

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Hi I'm Kelsi…"

"Jason's girlfriend!"

"Yeah, Jason told you huh? We are going to be such good friends, I'm sure you have some interesting stories about Jason to tell me." Kelsi laughed.

Jason coughed loudly and gave Kelsi evils.

"Only joking,…" she laughed. "…we'll talk!" she whispered to Gabriella.

"Hey I'm Sharpay Evans, president of the drama club and over all fashion Goddess of East high! And that boy sitting upfront with the brunette is my twin brother Ryan and his girlfriend Martha. I love your shoes, where'd you get them, I want some…Oh my gosh you can so come over one day and I can show you my shoes, they're so similar…or I could go over yours and see your clothes…or better both!" She squealed.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too!" Gabriella gave Jason a worried look. Jason just laughed.

"Hey I'm Zeke, sharpay's boyfriend, though sometimes I do wonder why." He said, Sharpay gave him a quick peck on the cheek before taking her seat near her brother.

"Oh yeah that's why. He he, so anyway yeah, great meeting you Gabriella. Need any help with school or cooking or something, don't be afraid to ask. Okay?"

"Yeah thanks Zeke."

"And lastly I'm…"

"Mr Bolton please take your seat, homeroom has begun." Miss Darbus called out. The basketball captain walked over to his seat disappointed that he didn't get the chance to tell Jason's sister who he was.

**After Homeroom**

"Hey so Gabriella what's your first lesson?" Jason asked.

"Err I have…Art."

"Oh well I don't have art, but I think Troy does, he'll take you. Hey Troy!"

Gabriella looked and saw an extremely handsome boy walking over; she was practically lost in his eyes.

"Yeah I have art, yeah I'll take her. Hi, I was about to introduce myself before Darbus interrupted me. So hi I'm Troy Bolton. Nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She said confidently, breaking out of the trance his eyes had put her in.

"So you ready to go to art. I can help you catch up with the rest of the class if you would like, we've basically just started a new project." Troy offered.

"Yeah thanks Troy."

"Well then lets go."

**Art**

"Thanks for drawing the nose troy, I'm no good with noses." Gabriella laughed as her and Troy walked out of Art together.

"No problem, you have a perfectly shaped nose anyway."

They had learnt that they actually had quite a lot in common. They both liked basketball (troy more then Gabriella) and they both liked art and the same music.

"Wow that was some compliment." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah, now what to call you?" Troy pondered.

"What you want to give my nose a name?"

"No you need a nickname. Gabriella, as lovely as it is, is quite long. How about Gabby?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Taken, my family call me Gabby."

"How about…Brie!"

"Yeah…Brie… I like it. Thanks troy."

"Your welcome." He smiled one of those signature smiles. Gabriella smiled back.

_Wow, she's really pretty when she smiles. _Troy thought to himself.

"So Brie, what do you have next?"

* * *

**Hey so what do you think, okay please review, i love reviews they are very nice. OH AND DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY HSM CHARACTERS ONLY THE IDEA FOR THSI STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANX**

**lozzi**


	2. The lunchtime talk and the party plans

**Hey you guys. Another chapter enjoy

* * *

**

Chapter 2 - The lunchtime talk and the party plans

**Lunch**

"Hey Brie!" Gabriella turned to see Taylor running up to her.

"Hey Tay."

"Hey come sit with us. There was always two seats spare."

"Oh okay." The girls started to make their way towards the table where the rest of the gang sat.

"Hey gabby, how's school so far?" Jason asked as his sister took a seat.

"Its so great, I've made so many friends, I have a friend in each class and I'm already catching up on the work."

Gabriella started to eat her food when she noticed Sharpay was staring contently at her.

"Shar?" She asked.

"Hey Gabriella do you sing? Jason said you sing." Sharpay asked.

"Well, I do, I mean, I'm not brilliant…I mean…occasionally, but not in front of a large crowd of strangers. Maybe in front of family and close friends."

"Yeah yeah…cool…………….YOU SHOULD SO REHEARSE FOR OUR SPRING MUSICAL…oops was that too loud." Sharpay looked at Zeke who nodded along with everyone else at the table.

"I don't know, I don't think I can sing in front of the school, maybe next time."

"I'll hold you to that." Sharpay continued eating her lunch.

"So Brie, how do you like it here in Albuquerque? You haven't told us anything about Spain." Troy asked. _She's so pretty when she thinks about…whoa whoa whoa, she's Jason's sister…off limits off limits!"_

"I mean yeah Albuquerque is beautiful and there are nice people and shops here but its always sunny and grassy in Spain, and school is, I'll admit, easier there."

"Really, I've always wanted to go to Spain, maybe one day you could give me a tour."

"Troy I only lived in one area. I can't give you a tour of all of Spa…"

She was interrupted when coach Bolton walked into the lunch hall with a clipboard and shouted.

"ALL THOSE WHO HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE BASKETBALL TEAM MEETING THIS LUNCHTIME REPORT TO THE GYM IMMEDIATELY!"

The boys instantly got up, apologised to the girls for leaving them and ran off to the gym.

The girls all turned to Gabriella.

"So…." Kelsi said slyly.

"Soo what?" Gabriella asked clueless.

"Soo, what do you think of Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Troy…oh he's really nice, and talented." _And extremely cute but they don't need to know that._

"He totally likes you Gabs!" Sharpay quietly giggled.

"What!" Gabriella stuttered.

"Oh come on Gabriella, Troy never opens up to someone as quickly as five hours. And didn't you see how he kept staring at you in English?" Kelsi stated.

"And how he tried to strike up a conversation to get to know you more?" Taylor added.

Sharpay also added "Come on Gabs, anybody but you could see it. I give it a week."

"No less then a week, I say around Monday or Tuesday." Kelsi said.

"No way longer then a week, he'll try to get to know her more first." Taylor added.

"Okay what are you talking about?" Gabriella asked, losing patience.

"How long it will take troy to ask you out." Sharpay said.

"Look me and Troy, we're just friends. And that's the way we're gonna stay…I think." Gabriella said, though she doubted it after taking in all her friends had said.

"Ohh she thinks!" Kelsi teased.

"Oh shush, look they're back." Gabriella whispered.

The basketball team went to their tables as they departed from the meeting.

"So how was the meeting?" Taylor asked.

"It was…" Troy started.

"…as pointless as they all are. All coach Bolton talks about are the same old strategies."

"Wait, coach Bolton? Is he…?" Gabriella looked at Troy.

Troy nodded "Yeah he's my dad."

"Whoa, I mean no offence but surely having your dad as your coach and at your school can be a little…personal space much." Gabriella tried to choose her words carefully hoping not to offend Troy.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I try to avoid him out of lessons and stuff."

Gabriella giggled. _She's so cute when she gig…wait not thinking that not thinking that._

"So err Brie, I was wondering if I could have your phone number." Troy asked.

"Sure troy!" Gabriella got her phone out and passed it to troy who copied down her digits onto his phone.

Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi each gave Gabriella a "told you so" look. Gabriella just turned red and mouthed "shut up" before laughing quietly and accepting her phone back from Troy.

"Oh dear, I forget to buy a bottle of water for basketball practice later. Troy would you come with me to buy a bottle?" Jason asked, unconvincingly to the rest of the group.

"Err, sure Jason. Be right back." Troy and Jason got up and went to the canteen to queue for a drink.

"So Troy. What do you think of Gabby?" Jason asked.

"Who Brie, yeah she's really cool. She's smart and talented and funny, you know."

"Yeah I know. And I also know you kinda like her, don't you?" Jason asked slyly.

"What? No no no! We're just friends, besides she's your sister so she's off limits, like you said." Troy stuttered.

"Dude calm down. I mean, if you like her you like her you can't help it. And yeah if you want you can ask her out but hurt her and I'll personally kick you ass." Jason warned.

"I mean, it's not that I wouldn't ask her out I mean she's pretty and smart and funny and talented and…"

"Earth to Troy!" Jason waved his hand in front of Troy's face.

"I just mean, I've not even known her a day and I think if I did ask her out now it would just be weird. Hey man thanks for understanding by the way."

"Hey man it's cool. I know you wouldn't hurt her." Jason smiled to troy.

_Maybe I will ask her out. Some other time…_

The two guys returned to the Table where everyone was chatting happily.

"Hey, you get your water?" Kelsi asked as her boyfriend took a seat next to her.

"Yep, cold and refreshing."

"So wait, if you have basketball practice does that mean I have to walk home alone?" Gabriella asked, slightly worried.

"Hey it's cool, we all usually walk home together, we'll walk you home Gabs!" The girls said cheerily.

"Thanks you guys."

The bell rang indicating the end of lunch. They all left for their next lesson. Gabriella had Drama with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi so she was thankful they were walking her home that night.

What she wasn't thankful for was that miss Darbus was her over dramatic drama teacher.

"Clear your minds, embrace your character, become your character, take your script, read your script, act out those words you read children!" She said more as an actress then as a teacher.

Kelsi, Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor got in the same groups.

"Okay so I'll play Suzie, Taylor you can be Rosie, Kelsi you can be Pauline and Gabs you can be Tasha." Sharpay more ordered then offered.

"Okay." Gabriella said.

"Okay you know what forget the script, Gabs, Troy asked you for his number, that's is so he can majorly text flirt with you without us knowing!" Sharpay whispered rather loudly.

"Shar, girls, what did I say, besides even in he did ask me out, he might not be so lucky."

"What do you mean Gabs?" Taylor asked.

"You see when a guy asks me out I usually say no because I have this three task rule. If they choose to accept the challenge then on the third task I'll date them. Then after all the tasks are complete I will decide on whether they are the right guy for me."

"Oh my gosh…Why didn't I think of something as brilliant as that? I just had to say yes to Chad straight away…not that I regret it but it would be nice to know if he really is my perfect guy." Taylor half shouted to herself.

**Later**

"Thanks for walking me home you guys! See ya!" Gabriella shouted from her doorway.

"Your welcome Gabs, Byee!!" The girls shouted back as they began to walk off to their own houses.

"Gabby, hello sweetie how was your first day of school?" Gabriella's mum asked. Gabriella didn't seem as close to her as she was her dad, due to the fact that she'd lived away from her for four years. But she still treated her with the respect any mother deserves.

"Oh mum it was so great, I made loads of friends, and got loads of work done…where's dad?" She asked noticing her dad wasn't down to ask how school was as he usually did when she started a new school.

"Oh he's upstairs working." Gabriella walked silently up the stairs in case her dad was on the phone.

"The exact reason we divorced in the first lace. It was always work work work!" Her mum whispered angrily to herself.

Gabriella peeked through her dad's study door to see he was on the phone.

He noticed her and she waved and smiled sweetly at him. But he just angrily shushed her away. Something he never did to his sweet little girl.

She silently closed the door, confused at as to why her dad had just given her the dirtiest look she'd ever seen on him. Deciding to forget about it she went to her room to finish unpacking the last of her things.

**Gym**

"Come on you guys, pick up the pace…Chad get your head in the game…Steal the ball Troy don't just stand there!" Coach Bolton blew his whistle extremely loud as it echoed throughout the Gym.

"Okay guys, that's enough for today. Remember practise Monday free period."

"Dude is it me or is coach pushing us really hard?" Zeke panted.

"Dude at least you don't have to do more when you get home!" Troy gasped, dreading getting home where his dad would tell him to go shoot some hoops out back.

"Hey how about we officially welcome Gabs with a little welcoming party tonight, round mine, we could also celebrate the long weekend! I'll even make cookies!" Zeke suggested.

Tomorrow would be teacher-training day, which meant no school for students.

"Dude great idea!" Troy said, relieved to get away from his dad and more basketball.

"Yeah well you would think it was wouldn't you Troy." Chad laughed, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What you talking about Chad." Troy asked.

"Dude it's so obvious your crushing on Gabs." Zeke said.

"Yeah and don't try and deny it, you already admitted it to me at lunch." Jason added sniggering.

"Hey Jason, yeah not helping." Troy said, tossing a basketball his way.

"I say we let Troy tell her, he did after all get her number at lunch." Chad said.

"Fine, you call your girls, tell them about the party, make it about 6, tell them to bring party snacks and poppers. Chad you get movies, Zeke you make some cookies or something, Jason you can drive her there, I'll bring some sort of welcome banner. Lets do this." Troy ordered.

"Yes captain hearty heart!" Chad answered, saluting Troy. Troy lightly punched his arm.

"Dude come on I just want this to be special for her." Troy said walking off to change.

"Dude, is it me or is he like totally falling bad for your sister?" Zeke asked Jason.

"I'm cool with it, at least now I know now for definate he won't hurt her." Jason said protectively.

**Later**

Troy had just got out of the shower and had put a red shirt on with a pair of jeans. He went out and purchased a banner saying, "Welcome!"

He was on his way to Zeke's with the banner where he would call Gabriella and tell her to come over. The gang had decided it would be a big surprise.

Troy arrived at Zeke's to find he had some cookies cooking nicely in the oven, he also had bottles of drink out and ready and balloons all blown up. The sofa had been moved next to the other one to make it seem longer and right in front of the television.

They two had a bit of trouble putting the banner on the wall above where the TV was but got there in the end.

Troy flipped his phone open and went to his contacts list. When he found Brie he pressed the call button.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Brie, I was wondering if you had anything planned tonight?"

"_Well no, why?"_

"I was wondering, the gang are having a little get together at Zeke's. Feel like coming?"

_"Yeah okay, I was getting quite bored anyway, what should I wear? I mean like any dress code?"_

"No just casual, friendly house movie night."

_"Cool, how do I get there?"_

"It's cool, Jason will bring you."

_"Cool, see you there Troy!"_

"Bye!"

Troy hung up the phone. _She even sounds cute over the phone. I'll have to phone her more often._

**Later**

"Hey so Gabriella can you call Troy and tell him we're almost there please. My phones right there, he's in my contacts list." Jason asked as he drove to Zeke's.

"Okay." She grabbed his phone and called Troy.

"Hello?" Troy's voice came through.

"Hi Troy!" Gabriella replied.

"Hey Brie you alright?"

"Yeah, Jason asked me to tell you we're around five minutes away. Okay?"

"Perfect. See you then, Bye!"

"Bye Troy!" Wit that Gabriella hung up.

"So gabby, you like Troy huh." Jason asked.

"Yeah he's a great friend."

"I mean as more then a friend."

"Oh, well I mean…okay he's cute and sweet but he still has to ask me out and then pass the three tasks." She said quickly.

Jason laughed.

"You're still doing that?" He laughed.

"Well I have to be sure he's the right guy for me don't I." She said.

"Girl let me tell you this, Troy plans to get to know you before he asks you out and believe me, I don't think he'll have any trouble completing those tasks successfully."

Jason's smile faded as soon as he had realised what he had just said.

"Wait, Troy said he planned to ask me out?" Gabriella asked.

Jason sighed.

"We talked about it at lunch. He admitted he liked you and that he wouldn't hurt you. Gabby I think he's a great guy and I think he does really like you."

Oh my gosh Troy likes me, he admitted it. I hope he asks me out soon. I'm starting to think that he is the one and he hasn't even done one of my tasks yet.

"Okay we're here! Oh and I told you nothing."

* * *

**So the next chapter will obviousley be the party but i am not uploading unless i get reviews and if i do not get reviews i will not continue this story. I hope i have made myself clear with that. Thank you and review (wow i rhyme) REVIEW**

**Lozzi**


	3. So just out of curiosity

**Hey sorry i havent updated in so long, i couldn't think of what to write. Anyway here's one of my not so best chapters. enjoy.**

* * *

"Okay you told me nothing." Gabriella agreed.

**Inside**

"Okay you guys, quiet, Zeke you go answer the door, the rest of you hide quick. Zeke turn the lights off, then on when she comes in." Troy whispered quickly.

The lights went down as Zeke left the room to answer the door, which Gabriella was knocking at in a happy pattern.

"Hey Zeke…why is it so dark in here?" Gabriella asked walking into the room.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, jumping up from their hiding place as the lights turned on.

Chad blew his party blower.

Everybody started to get worried as Gabriella stayed silent and started to tear up.

"Oh no Brie, we didn't mean to upset you, we just wanted to welcome you." Troy said running over to comfort her.

"I'm c-crying because I'm h-happy." She cried, hugging Troy. "Nobody has ever thrown me a welcoming party. Thank you guys so much!" She said, running t hug everyone.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Chad yelled, blowing his little party blower again.

**3 hours later**

It was now 9 and the gang were currently in the middle of watching a romantic movie, much against the boys will. Sharpay sat on one sofa with Zeke's arm wrapped around her as she cried into his shirt at the emotional movie whilst Zeke made shushing sounds in her ear to calm her.

"Babe, it's okay, see their together now." He whispered.

Taylor was on the floor in front of where Chad was sitting on the sofa, leaning against his legs as her gave her a massage.

Jason sat on the sofa with Kelsi on his lap, stroking her hair as she watched the movie, rubbing the tears from her eyes before they fell.

And lastly Gabriella and Troy sat next to each other on the sofa. Troy looked over to see Gabriella smiling with tears in her eyes. He slowly put his arm around her and hugged her. Gabriella looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

Then he leant down to whisper in her ear. "Brie, can I talk to you? Alone." She nodded.

Slowly and quietly they excused themselves and left the room to go to the balcony.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked leaning against the fence as she looked out at the lights.

Troy walked over and leaned on the fence, also looking forward.

"Gabriella, would you say you know me?" He asked. Gabriella looked at him, but he continued looking forward.

"I guess, maybe not as well as Chad or Jason or the others know you but I guess fairly well. Considering I've only known you a day. Why?" She asked, returning her gaze to the lights.

"It's just…it feels like I've known you a lot longer then a day. Like we're already the best of friends."

"I know what you mean." She replied.

"Random question, tell me if I'm getting nosey, but do you, you know, have your eyes on any...guy at school yet?" Troy asked, the last part a little quieter.

Gabriella looked at him again, only to find he had his eyes fixed on the lights. She sighed.

"Well there is this one guy, we've spoken quite a lot today, I think he's really nice." She returned her gaze to the lights.

"And if this guy were to, you know, ask you out or something, what would you say?" Troy asked, knowing too well that Gabriella hadn't talked to barely any guys in school yet. Apart from him.

"I-I'd have to say…no…I mean it's not that I don't like the guy, as I said I think he's really sweet but, it's too early to tell if the guy is the right one for me."

Troy sighed.

"And how could the guy prove that he was the right guy for you?" He said now turning to face Gabriella.

"Okay well call me wacky but I have this thing that I've been doing for ages…I give the guy three tasks and if he completes them successfully then I'll give him a shot."

"So…" Troy asked nervously. "…what would the first task be? Out of curiosity?" He said the last part quick.

Gabriella knew too well that Troy wanted to ask her out, and to complete these tasks for her, but she'd "play along".

"The first thing I would do is ask the guy to show that he could be faithful to me. You know, not just leave me whenever or when I'm stuck in a situation."

"Yeah, I see, you want to know that the guy will stick with you, not leave you when you need him." Troy said understanding.

"Yeah, that's it exactly." Gabriella smiled. "But who knows when this guy will ask me out. And know what the task was."

"How about…right now?" Troy said staring into her eyes.

"I think…that sound about right." She smiled, returning the stare.

"Gabriella, mum called, she wants us home!" Jason shouted from inside.

"Bye Troy, thanks for the welcoming, I really appreciated it." Gabriella turned to walk off.

"Wait…how can I prove faithful?" Troy asked.

"Gabriella!" Jason shouted.

"You'll have to figure that out yourself. Bye!" She ran off laughing, leaving troy standing there. A second later he started laughing to himself. _Metal girl_.

Once Jason and Gabriella had said goodbye to their friends they started their drive home.

"So…" Jason started.

"So what?"

"So what did you and troy talk about?" Jason asked grinning.

"Oh nothing in particular." Gabriella said innocently.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Jason said as Gabriella giggled. "He asked you out didn't he?" Jason said knowingly.

"Maybe. What is it to you?"

"Gabs you're my little sister. I care about you." Jason said.

"Yeah older by like, barely a year. And I know you care about me. I'm just saying. Anyway, I couldn't say yes." Gabriella sighed.

"Oh yeah, your "tasks"" Jason laughed.

"What they're important to me." Gabriella stated, laughing alongside her brother.

**The next day (Friday)**

Gabriella and Jason got out of Jason's car and walked into school laughing and giggling together.

Troy was standing at his locker not listening to what Chad was telling him.

"…and the he was like "dude that's my ball!" and I was like "dude you have no balls!" and I was right because he was a GIRL!" Chad ended his story laughing hysterically.

"Hey man, why aren't you laughing? That was funny." Chad asked as he noticed his best friend wasn't laughing or being as social as usual.

"Oh what…sorry Chad, I was thinking." Troy said.

"About what?" Chad asked.

"Okay dude, listen, how would you prove yourself faithful?" Troy asked.

"Okay…why? Wait is this what Jason was talking about, Gabby's three things?"

"Maybe." Troy replied sheepishly.

"Dude I so knew you liked her. So faithfulness huh? I dunno, maybe you should ask Jason, or one of the girls."

"Yeah thanks Chad." Troy smiled.

"Your welcome. Hey here comes Jason and Gabs. Wink wink." Chad nudged Troy.

"Chad shut up." Troy laughed punching his arm.

"Hey guys." Gabriella greeted as she and Jason stood next to them.

"Hey Gabs. Jason, may I talk to you over there about…man things?" Chad asked stupidly.

"Err…sure?" Jason replied knowing what was going on. Chad wanted to give Gabriella and Troy time alone, just for fun.

The two guys walked over to their homeroom early as Gabriella laughed.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Okay one, man things, that is the worst excuse to leave. Two asking to talk about man things must have made Chad so embarrassed. He he." She giggled.

Troy half-heartedly laughed.

"Look Troy, I didn't say no because I don't like you, it's that…"

"You want to be sure I'm good for you." Troy finished for her Gabriella nodded.

"But I still have no idea how to show faithfulness to you. Help?" Troy pleaded cheekily.

"No, don't worry you'll figure it out. See ya." She waved him off as she walked into homeroom.

Troy followed her into the room and took his seat. Then he lost himself in thought.

* * *

**Short and sweet. the next chapter will be longer and better i promise.**

**Review please, i want lots!!Thanx**

**Lozzi**


	4. PAINT FIGHT!

**

* * *

**

Hey yeah see updating more often and sorry about the short chapter, they get longer and more interesting.

* * *

**Lunch **

"Hey Taylor!" Sharpay yelled from across the lunch hall.

"Hey!" Taylor waved back as they both made their way through the hall towards an empty table.

"So did you hear about what Gabriella is making Troy do?" Sharpay asked as she and her friend took a seat.

"What those task things she was talking about? I heard. How sweet it was totally obvious he would ask her out. Oh hey Kelsi!" Taylor replied and greeted Kelsi as she walked over and took a seat.

"Do any of you know what Gabby's first task is?" Kelsi asked.

"No why?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy asked me how he could prove faithful, I think that must be what it is. Hey here he comes now!" Kelsi pointed out.

"Hey guys, you all alright?" Troy said sweetly taking a seat with the girls.

All the girls nodded.

"Cool. So, I have a question, I know Kelsi doesn't know." Troy began.

"Don't ask me, I know science, not magic!" Taylor laughed.

Troy sighed and looked to Sharpay.

"Maybe you should…err you could….what if you…no clue sorry."

"Dang it. I'm stumped. Maybe I should just give up." Troy sighed; he started banging his head on the table.

"Oh no Troy, just keep trying. You'll get it..eventually." Kelsi comforted patting his back.

"Yeah, besides you two would look so totally cute together." Sharpay added.

At Sharpay's comment the girls and Troy just sighed.

**Elsewhere**

Gabriella was in the library reading a book at the desk and taking notes. All was silent until Chad walked up to her.

"Hey Gabs."

"Err Chad are you feeling okay?" Gabriella asked looking at him strangely as he took a seat next to her.

"Yeah why?" Chad asked, just as confused.

"I mean, come on…your in the library." Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah yeah funny. Anyway…Troy's getting a little frustrated about the whole task thingy. Any tips for him." Chad asked.

Gabriella put her book down and looked at Chad.

"Okay here's one to tell him….tell him that all he has to do is…figure it out himself."

With that Gabriella got up and left the library. She stopped at the door.

"Hey Chad, you coming to lunch?"

Chad's face lit up at the word.

"Am I ever!" Chad practically ran towards Gabriella and they walked off to lunch together.

**English**

The whole gang had English as their last lesson and coincidently they were all in the same English class, which made it a lot less boring.

"Today class, we will start a new topic. That is…poetry!" The teacher announced. At this the whole class groaned.

"Oh shush. This topic will take a few weeks. During these few weeks you and a partner…" the class cheered. "…that I have assigned for you…" The class groaned. "…will work together to create a wonderful poem, which can be used as an emotional text for a role-play. Together you and your partner will have lesson time to write a role-play involving two poems, written by yourselves of course. Since this project is worth over 45 percent of your grade, I expect you to make it quite long, meaning out of school time will be needed to complete it!"

"How long exactly is long?" Chad asked from his seat.

"I expect a minimum of two characters, the dialogue to last around four pages and two poems, a page long each." So around 6 pages should do…and not in size 36 font Mr Danforth." The class laughed as Chad groaned.

"The partners are permanent, no complaining and you are to start work with them immediately. Chad and Taylor, Mel and Luke, Sharpay and Zeke, Ryan and Martha, Jamie and Sarah, Jason and Kelsi, Rachel and Paul, Lisa and Bart **(couldn't resist, was watching Simpson's) **and Troy and Gabriella! Get to work please children. I will come round and inform you when the deadline is."

The room was filled with the scraping of chairs as students went to sit with their partners.

Troy moved over to the empty desk next to Gabriella.

"Hey…so I'm not so good at poetry, I'll try but I'm not guaranteeing a masterpiece." Troy admitted.

"That's alright, we can help each other with the poetry. But first we need a theme."

Gabriella leant her head on her hand as she thought.

Troy looked around for anything that may help. He noticed a box on the floor full of books titled "Romeo and Juliet".

"How about…forbidden love?" Troy suggested.

"Wow. Troy that's perfect! How did you think of that?" Gabriella asked.

"What can I say? I'm a natural!" Troy said popping his collar.

Gabriella giggled.

"What about characters and plot? Any ideas for them Mr Natural?" Gabriella laughed.

"How about Romeo and Juliet?"

"Oh haha very funny, already has been done. How about The dads don't want the two lovers seeing each other because they are so different so one of them is forced to go away to a boarding school in, like, England? The dads can be called Peter and Luther and the girl can be Marie, and the boy can be Jake. Similar plot to romeo and juliet but different?"

"Question….can I be Troy?" Troy asked raising his hand. Gabriella started laughing.

"Ohh I wanted to put you down as Henrietta but I suppose if you want to be Troy…"

"No Henrietta is good." Troy laughed along.

"Henrietta it is. The only problem is you won't actually be in the script…at all."

"Oddly, I'm okay with that."

The rest of the lesson was filled with laughter between the two until the bell rang.

"Hey we have art together next right?" Troy asked, packing away his things.

"Yeah, you know it's weird, I started my artwork after you and I have done more then you." Gabriella laughed.

"That's because I've been helping you." Troy said.

"No you haven't, you keep distracting me." Gabriella pointed out.

"No I don't, I only don't stop talking to you."

"Exactly."

**Art**

"Hey Troy pass the red paint please." Gabriella asked.

Troy grabbed the bottle of white paint and a pallet for himself.

"So what are you going to use for your background?" Troy asked.

"I was going to use pastels for my background and paint for the face."

Troy nodded and began to paint his face with a skin coloured covered thick paintbrush.

Out of nowhere Gabriella attempted to stifle a laugh. This went noticed by Troy.

"What?" He asked smiling.

"Oh no nothing." She said, trying even harder to hold her laughs in.

"No come on tell me."

"Yours has a pig nose and that colour paint is pinker then it should be. It's the colour of a pig. Honestly Troy you shouldn't think so little of yourself." Gabriella burst into laughter, holding onto her desk to keep herself stood.

"Oh yeah…well…maybe it does…but yours looks too pale." Troy said.

"No it doesn't." Gabriella said, examining her artwork.

"Oh sorry, I meant you!" Troy said as he flicked some white face onto her cheek as the teacher left the room to deal with the out of control class next door.

Gabriella quietly screamed as the paint hit her cheek below her eye.

"Oh you are so asking for it Bolton!" She laughed as she flicked Troy with her pink paint. It went in his hair.

Troy mouth dropped open in shock.

"He he pink suits you." Gabriella was unable to hold her laughter in as the paint drooped from his fringe onto his nose.

"Well you know what colour would go well in your hair?" Troy said, picking up the tube of paint.

"Blue!" He said as he squeezed the contents of the paint onto Gabriella's head. Gabriella gasped.

"Well, I think…you…are…more…of…a…" Gabriella picked up a tube of yellow paint.

"Yellow…person!" She squeezed the bottle but troy ducked and it hit the boy next to him.

"Hey! Who did that?" The boy yelled, raising a paint covered sponge and throwing it to some random girl.

In minutes a giant paint fight had broken out throughout the classroom.

Minutes later the teacher walking in.

"What is going on here…"? She was stopped as a sponge flew her way and hit her square on the nose.

"That is ENOUGH! DROP WHATEVER UTENSIL YOU ARE USING AND SIT DOWN NOW!" She screamed.

Everyone dropped the tubes of paint and sponges and took their seats immediately.

"Now none of you are leaving until this room is spotless and I find who is responsible for this reckless behaviour. Get cleaning and somebody had better confess."

**20 minutes later**

The room was now spotless and nobody was allowed to leave.

"Unless I get a name, nobody leaves. The sooner someone confesses, the sooner you all leave to go home!" The teacher screeched.

Nobody dared to move. Everybody had tried to clean themselves as best as possible but they were still all covered in various colours of paint.

After five more minutes of silence the bell had gone indicating the end of school. The student groaned.

Another minute went by.

Gabriella stood up.

"It was me miss, I started the paint fight." Said a multicoloured Gabriella with pink, yellow, blue and green in her hair and her clothes half black, half green. White paint all over her face.

"Just you alone?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, just me. I threw the first sponge."

"Very well, the rest of you…"

"Wait, Gabs didn't do it alone. I flicked paint at her first. I'll serve the detentions, she didn't start it."

"Very well, Troy and Gabriella, you have a detention at lunch everyday all of next week. You may all leave."

The class hurried out of the room. Gabriella got out of the room before Troy and waited for him.

She spotted his blue and pink hair and yellow and green clothes and his pink covered face.

"Troy!" She yelled after him.

"Hey Brie. You getting a lift home with Jason?"

"Yeah, though with all this paint, probably not." She giggled. Troy laughed as they walked through the school to the parking lot together despite the strange looks they were receiving.

"Look Troy, back there, you didn't have to admit it was you, honestly I would have been happy to take all the blame."

"No way, I'm not gonna let you take all the blame, considering I actually started it. I'm not just gonna let you do all those detentions alone anyway."

Troy smiled at Gabriella and she smiled back.

"Wow Troy, that was really sweet. You were so faithful." She smiled at him.

"Yeah well, you know me…wait, faithful…I was faithful that means I passed!!…right?" Troy asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, you did." Gabriella laughed.

Troy started cheering himself and jumping about.

"Troy, calm down, two more to go yet."

"Noooooo." Troy groaned.

"Oh come on. Jason won't wait for me forever."

**Outside**

"No, no, nononononono!"

"Oh please Jason, my legs ache from gym." Gabriella pleaded.

"No way, I don't want a lot of paint in my car, I only cleaned it yesterday." Jason said to his messy sister.

"Fine then, I'll walk. All alone." Gabriella dramatically said.

"Okay then." Jason shrugged as he drove off.

"JASON!" Gabriella half shouted half laughed, watching her brother drive away.

"Well well Brie, looks like we're walking. May I?" Troy asked her holding out his arm for her to link with.

Gabriella giggled. "You may." She linked her arm with his and they started walking down the road. They could see Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi were walking quite far ahead of them.

"So now what?" Troy asked.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Like, the second thing. You know. The task." Troy asked nervously.

"Oh that. The second one is…." They were now standing outside Gabriella's front door.

"…I want to see that you aren't like any other guys."

"What do you mean by that?" Troy asked confused. He wasn't like all other guys. He always saw himself as an individual…who was slightly like the others.

"I mean like, your sensitive, not afraid to show another side to you. Okay."

"Yeah. Well I'll see you. Oh yeah Gabriella, did you want to come over mine tomorrow to do some English?" Troy asked.

"Oh yeah, sure. But right now I really need a shower, the paint is drying and I'm gonna have a hard time getting it out of my hair. See you tomorrow troy!" She called.

"See ya Brie." _My Brie._

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please**

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER.**

**_"…nah Gabriella's too inexperienced, shall we say, when it comes to social things, she would never guess you and I were…" Mr Montez spun his office chair around as he heard his door slam._**

**_"Brie, is everything okay?" Troy asked worried._**

**_"Thanks Troy. I know I can always depend on you." She whispered._**

**_"Wow, Chad turning down cookies?" Taylor acted surprised._**

**If i get reviews, you get your chapter. tata**

**Lozzi**


	5. Change in a father

**

* * *

**

See, such a great uploader. Woop woop! Anyway, review.

* * *

**Saturday**

"Hey dad, I haven't seen you all week. You've always been cooped up in this study. How's work?" Gabriella asked her dad as she took a seat in his office.

"Yes very good." Her father said. The chair facing the other way so he couldn't see her and she couldn't see his face.

"That's good to know." Gabriella said.

"I know I can't stand it."

"Can't stand what dad?" Gabriella asked confused.

"She's always nagging me. Stupid whore, she thinks just because she cleans the house and I'm living in it she can boss me about…. I'll say….yeah she sure has gotten uglier over the years… Yeah, not like you…that sounds nice…so tonight then…can't wait…oh don't worry she'll never know…nah Gabriella's too inexperienced, shall we say, when it comes to social things, she would never guess you and I were…" Mr Montez spun his office chair around as he heard his door slam.

"…as I was saying…" He continued.

Gabriella ran down the stairs and outside to wait for troy who was picking her up for their English study date. Tears falling freely down her face. She sat on a patch of grass under the tree, wiping her eyes, waiting patiently.

"_Dad's seeing someone, he didn't tell me, he tells me everything, he insulted mum, and he insulted me!"_ She thought to herself, more tears streaming down her face. "He didn't even see me." She whispered.

At that moment Troy's car pulled into the drive. Gabriella brushed the grass off, wiped her tears away and grabbed her bag. She started to walk towards the car and got in.

"Hey Brie, you okay." Troy asked as she got in. He looked at her and noticed her eyes were red and slightly puffy.

"Brie, is everything okay?" Troy asked worried.

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered, looking ahead.

"Oh okay." Troy said sorrowfully starting the car.

"Oh no troy, you didn't do anything, I'm sorry for being off today." Gabriella apologised tearing up again.

"Hey it's okay, something's obviously upset you and you don't want to talk about it. It's okay, don't apologise." Troy said calmly pulling her into a hug.

"Look, lets go to mine, we can have some hot chocolate, if you want to talk we'll talk, if not we'll just get on with the work okay?"

Gabriella nodded and troy began to drive off.

**10 minutes later**

Gabriella found herself looking up at Troy's house.

"You gonna come in any time soon?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Mum and dad have gone to my Nan's, I think they were going out for lunch or something."

"mmm hmm" Gabriella replied as Troy went into the kitchen.

"Brie, do you want something to drink?" Troy shouted.

"Can I have some water please?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure."

A minute later Troy came out with drinks.

"Hang on let me go get my English stuff." Troy ran up the stairs and into his room.

A moment later he was back down with a book.

"So we have a theme, a plot and character names, all we need is the script and poems…Brie?" Troy started, but he noticed Gabriella was sitting down with her head down, tearing up again.

Troy put his book down on the table and moved over to sit next to Gabriella, he put his arm around her and she cried softly into his chest.

"Brie, what's wrong?" Troy asked calmly.

"D-dad…h-hate…h-has…d-doesn't…l-lied!" She sobbed harder into his chest. Troy held her closer.

"Shhh it's okay, take it one step at a time." Troy said softly stroking her hair.

Gabriella pushed away gently to wipe away her tears.

"Thanks Troy. I know I can always depend on you." She whispered.

"Yeah…So what do you want to do? It's up to you, if you want to talk or do the project or if you just want to go home? Anything."

"Troy, it's a lovely sunny day, lets do the project outside." Gabriella suggested.

Troy nodded, gathered up the stuff and led Gabriella out to the back garden.

**Elsewhere**

"No I don't want to buy any of your bloody cookies…Oh Taylor! Sorry thought you were those bloody cookie scouts." Chad said as he opened his front door.

"Wow, Chad turning down cookies?" Taylor acted surprised.

"Yeah well they were like shit in a box for a fiver." Chad said stubbornly before moving aside to let his girlfriend in.

Taylor just laughed.

"So…poems…yeah…can't do them." Chad said bluntly after he had gotten himself and Taylor a drink.

"Its okay, I'll help you." Taylor giggled.

"And that is why…" Chad began, moving closer to Taylor "…you are my girl." He said giving his girlfriend a peck on the lips.

**Elsewhere**

"Kelsi I told you I couldn't do it!" Jason complained.

"Jason what did I say?"

"Ugh to write a poem is like writing a song."

"Exactly. The theme of our story is forgiveness, so say you cheated on me…" Kelsi started.

"WHICH I would never do." Jason butted in.

"Yes which you had better not do, and you wanted to apologise to me through song or poem, what kind of things would you say?"

"I don't know…" Jason thought for a moment. "…I would tell you how truly sorry I was and how big a mistake I made, how much I really do love you. How much I really want you back."

"Oh my gosh…Jason!" Kelsi almost screamed.

"What!" Jason panicked.

Kelsi jumped into his arms for a hug.

"Jason that was so sweet and beautiful. You're a natural born poet, or song writer."

"Err, thanks?" Jason said returning the hug.

**Elsewhere**

"Sharpay?" Zeke yelled.

"Yeah Hun?" Sharpay yelled back.

"What on Earth are you doing in there?"

"Changing duh!"

"Sharpay I have been standing outside your room for an hour. How long does it take to change?"

"Hang on, I'll only be a minute."

A minute later Sharpay came out of her room wearing a shimmering outfit.

"Err Sharpay sweetie, we're only going to the park to study. Did you have to dress up?" Zeke asked unsurely.

"Yeah, I mean, I can't go out into public without looking my best. And I though we were going to Ronaldo's restaurant?"

"No…" Zeke said unsurely.

"Well now we are, we can discuss the work over lunch. Ohh then we can actually do work back here afterwards and munch on some of your really nice cookies that you love to make me!" Sharpay planned.

"Hey Sharpay look I know you don't want to do this work but if I don't get a good grade, I'll get kicked off of the team."

Sharpay sighed.

"Fine, let me just go change…"

Zeke officially changed his mind.

"Actually, I think we should go out. You know save time!" Zeke shouted dragging Sharpay to the door.

**So did you like it? Review. **

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER**

"**Shhh it's okay, Gabs what's wrong?" Jason asked.**

"**It's dad." She whispered.**

"**What's wrong with dad?" Jason asked.**

**&**

"**So you knew? I'm guessing mum knew too! And neither of you chose to tell me! Do you know how that makes me feel?" Gabriella screamed.**

**&**

"**Don't tell me to calm down! I trusted you Jason, of all the people I thought I could rely on it was always you I knew I could depend on. But now you go and keep secrets from me! Your just as bad as dad!" Gabriella screamed before running downstairs and out of the house.**

**&**

"**Wait, so Brie's missing?" Troy asked. Jason nodded.**

"**Well we gotta find her!" Troy panicked, running inside to get his keys.**

**&**

"**Gabs, will you hear me out?" Jason asked.**

**&**

"**Why do you guys always treat me like a little kid? I'm old enough to handle these sorts of things!" Gabriella half screamed just as the group entered the room. After hearing this they all marched straight back out again, closing the door behind them.**

**So review….**

**Lozzi**


	6. Runaway

**Thanks for the reviews, I still want more**

* * *

"Thanks Troy, I'm really sorry if I was a bit…depressing today." Gabriella said as Troy pulled into her drive.

"Hey it's okay, you were upset by something, happens to everyone. Look Brie, if you're ever upset and need someone to talk to just call me. Anytime. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Troy. I'll see you Monday?" Gabriella said, climbing out of his car.

"Can't wait. Bye Brie!" Troy shouted through the window.

Gabriella waved him off before entering her house.

As she closed her front door she turned and bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry…dad? Where are you going?" Gabriella asked her father who was currently putting his jacket on.

"Gabriella watch where you are going! As to where I am going is none of your business, keep your nose out. Tell your mother when she gets home from work that I'll be back in the morning." Without another word he left the house and drove away, leaving a broken Gabriella standing there, tears building up in her eyes, all alone.

After a moment, Gabriella ran up to her room and collapsed on her bed. Her dad never spoke to her that way, let alone kept secrets from her.

Unknown to her Jason had arrived home from Kelsi's. He entered the front door, knowing that his mum was at work so it was either him alone or with Gabriella if she had gotten back yet.

He heard a muffled sound of whimpering coming from upstairs. Slowly and quietly he walked upstairs to investigate. He noticed that Gabriella had left her bedroom door open and that she was lying on her bed, making the soft whimpering noise, signifying she was crying.

"Gabby!" Jason ran over to sit next to and hug his sister.

"Shhh it's okay, Gabs what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"It's dad." She whispered.

"What's wrong with dad?" Jason asked.

"He hates me, he's seeing someone and he's keeping secrets from me." Gabriella cried.

Jason sighed. He knew how close Gabriella and their dad were. That's why she went to England with him.

"Gabriella look. Dad doesn't hate you. He loves you. And him and mum aren't together anymore; it should be okay for him to see other people, just like it is mum. And he didn't tell you about him and Roxanne because…"

"Who's Roxanne?" Gabriella asked. Jason started stuttering, mentally cursing himself for opening his big mouth.

"Is Roxanne the woman dad's seeing?" Gabriella asked. Jason simply nodded.

Gabriella pushed herself away from Jason and stood up.

"So you knew? I'm guessing mum knew too! And neither of you chose to tell me! Do you know how that makes me feel?" Gabriella screamed.

"Gabby calm…"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I trusted you Jason, of all the people I thought I could rely on it was always you I knew I could depend on. But now you go and keep secrets from me! Your just as bad as dad!" Gabriella screamed before running downstairs and out of the house.

Jason sighed in frustration and hit himself on the head stupidly.

**Hour later**

Jason looked at his watch for the twentieth time that minute. Why wasn't Gabriella back yet? He got his mobile out of his pocket.

"……………………………………………..Hey this is Gabriella, either I'm ignoring you or not here, either way I'm not here so leave a message!" Beep.

Jason just hung up and dialled Kelsi's number. When she said she hadn't seen Gabriella Jason called Sharpay.

"…..Hello?"

"Hey Sharpay, is Gabriella with you?"

"No, I'm with Zeke, why?"

"She ran out. She was upset."

"I don't know where she is, try calling Tay."

"Yeah, thanks Sharpay, bye."

Jason hung up and called Taylor's number.

"……….Hey it's Tay!"

"Hey Tay, Gabs wouldn't happen to be with you would she?"

"Nope. She can't be with Chad either, he's here cleaning out my fridge."

"Ugh, do you know where she might be?"

"Errrrrrrr…Troy's?"

"Yeah! Thanks Tay, bye."

Jason grabbed his keys and went to his car. He got in and drove to Troy's house.

When he arrived he rang the doorbell.

The door opened after a moment to reveal coach Bolton who had returned from the lunch with his mother.

"Jason, hey! Have you been practising your hoops?" Jason nodded.

"Good man, Troy is out back shooting some hoops."

"Thanks coach!" Jason made his way around to the side gate and sure enough there was Troy.

"Jason hey! What are you doing here?" Troy asked, bouncing the ball.

"Troy, is Gabriella here?" Jason asked.

"No, I dropped her off like over an hour ago, why?"

"She got all upset and ran out around under an hour ago. I've called everyone but no one has seen her. You were my last hope." Jason sighed.

"Wait, so Brie's missing?" Troy asked. Jason nodded.

"Well we gotta find her!" Troy panicked, running inside to get his keys.

"Okay, I'll get the others to double up and search." Jason said, grabbing his phone from his pocket.

**Later**

"Hello?"

"Sharpay, hey any sign of her yet?" Troy asked as he drove around.

"Sorry Troy, we can't find her anywhere. Plus it's getting dark."

"Ugh I know, just keep looking." Troy hung up and continued to drive about.

**30 Minutes later**

It was now pitch black outside and Troy was on his way back to the Montez/ Cross household to meet the others. Still keeping an eye out he drove past the park. He stopped his car to the side of the road and watched from the drivers seat as the moonlight reflected off of the large pond.

Then in the corner of his eye he saw a flash of light appear. The light shone upon the face of a person sitting on the bench.

Troy's eyes squinted.

"Gabriella?" He whispered to himself, silently getting out of the car.

Slowly and quietly he crept closer to check it was Gabriella. Steps away and Gabriella still hadn't noticed him. She just sat there, staring at a picture on her phone.

Just as troy was about to call her name his phone rang.

"Shit…" Troy whispered. Gabriella spun around to face troy.

Troy just stood there, silence between the two with the phone ringing on and on.

After a while the phone went silent.

"Hey Brie." Troy said, slowly walking towards the bench, in case she chose to run.

He now stood in front of the bench, beside Gabriella.

"Troy I don't want to talk…" Gabriella said, standing up and walking away.

Troy grabbed her wrists before she could leave and spun her round to face him.

"Maybe, it's better to talk." He said, sitting on the bench and pulling her down to do the same.

Gabriella sighed and sat down. Not looking at Troy.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Here." Gabriella replied, handing Troy her phone.

Troy took the phone and looked at the screen. On it was a picture of her and an older man, in his forties.

"This is…?" Troy asked.

"…me and my dad, back in England." Gabriella answered him.

"I don't understand." Troy said.

Gabriella turned to face Troy; he could see the tears and hurt in her eyes.

"We used to be like the best of friends, he'd always be there for me, I'd always be there for him. But now we're here…I don't know, it's like he's a completely different person. I don't even know who he is anymore."

"What has he done to make you feel like this?" Troy asked softly.

"Just before you picked me up this morning, he was on the phone to somebody, I don't know who. He started insulting mum and me. He didn't even know I was there. And then right after you dropped me off he was leaving, he was saying that he wouldn't be back till the morning and he was shouting at me telling me that what he did was none of my business and then Jason told me dad was seeing some woman and it's not that dad doesn't deserve to see other people, it's that everybody knew but me. Jason and dad always tell me things. Why would dad tell Jason and not me?" Gabriella had broken down into tears. Troy put his arm around her as she cried into his chest.

"Hey it's okay. Brie, have you considered that maybe Jason…" Troy was cut off when his phone started ringing again. He looked at his phone and saw it was Jason calling.

"Speak of the devil…" Troy answered the phone.

"Troy, you there?" Jason asked.

"Hey man."

"Dude, you were supposed to be here like twenty minutes ago, where are you? Did you find her?"

"Dude, chill. Yeah I found her." Troy looked over to Gabriella who was staring at him with a puzzled expression.

"Dude, where was she? I need to talk to her." Jason asked.

Troy stared at Gabriella. She was making signals with her hands indicating she didn't want him to know she was here.

"…err sorry mate, I can't tell you where, all you need to know is I'll bring her back."

Jason sighed.

"Bring her back safe man."

"Sure thing, bye Jason." Troy hung up. There was silence between Troy and Gabriella.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Troy asked.

"For not telling him where I was. And for being there for me."

"Come on Brie, you know I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Troy."

"So….do you wanna get moving home?" Gabriella wiped her tears away and nodded.

**10 minutes later.**

"Gabriella! Thank god your okay, I was worried sick! Where have you been!"? Sharpay said sternly as she opened the door for Gabriella.

"Sorry mum." Gabriella giggled sarcastically as Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay pulled her into a hug.

"Oh right, I only found her. I shouldn't get anything." Troy said mockingly. The girls giggled and hugged him, thanking him for finding their Gabby.

Gabriella just giggled at the sight. She walked into the living room where the guys were sat.

"Hey you guys, I think you should go beat Troy up. He's stealing your girls." Gabriella laughed. Chad and Zeke stood up, hugged Gabriella and went to pull their girlfriends off of Troy who was smiling goofily.

There was an awkward tension in the air as Gabriella and Jason were the only ones in the room.

"Gabs, will you hear me out?" Jason asked.

Gabriella walked over to him and took a seat next to him, saying nothing.

"Gabs look…dad told mum who told me. She also told me not to tell you because she knew how much you loved her and dad and she knew how when they first divorced you wanted them to get back together so much. She…we didn't want you to get hurt." Jason explained.

"Why do you guys always treat me like a little kid? I'm old enough to handle these sorts of things!" Gabriella half screamed just as the group entered the room. After hearing this they all marched straight back out again, closing the door behind them.

"Gabs please. You have to understand, we did this because we don't want you hurt."

"Don't you see Jason? Unless I face things like this, I'll never be ready for them in the future."

Jason sighed.

"Your right. I should have told you as soon as I knew. I'm sorry Gabs. Forgive me?" Jason asked.

Gabriella smiled and opened her arms. Jason stood and went to hug his sister.

They stopped hugging after they heard a smack, followed by an "ouch". Compliments of Chad.

"So Jason…I hope everything is cool between us now." Gabriella said walking silently towards the door. Jason, catching onto what she was doing, replied.

"Oh yeah, of course it is. I hope the others will forgive us for our behaviour." Jason said attempting to keep his laugh in.

"Lets go talk to them…NOW!" Gabriella shouted as she opened the door, resulting in the group of nosy teenagers landing in a pile on the floor.

Jason and Gabriella laughed as the group attempted to get off each other.

"Chad what did you do…to get that whack on the head?" Jason asked.

Chad looked to the floor.

"My stomach rumbled." His said disappointedly.

**SO HERE NOW PLEADE REVIEW, I WANT LOTS! I'VE BEEN VERY NICE TO U BY GIVING U PREVIEWS AND MAKING LONG CHAPTERS, THE LEAST U COULD DO IS REVIEW.**

**Preview for next chapter**

"**How about truth or dare?" Zeke suggested.**

**&**

"**Dude, are you incest?" Chad asked.**

**&**

"**I'M NOT PRETTY!" Gabriella screamed.**

**&**

"**Okay, I don't want to end up kissing Jason so I'll pick truth." Troy joked.**

**&**

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE? GO NOW AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK!"**

**&**

"**I'm not crying for him, I refuse to. Let him go with her, I don't care, I just want him out of my life." Gabriella said, lifting her head from her hands to show she was fighting back tears.**


	7. I don't know you anymore

**Thanks for the Reviews. **

* * *

Since it was pretty late at night and not a school night the gang decided to all stay at Gabriella and Jason's. The girls borrowing things from Gabriella and the boys borrowing things from Jason.

They were all sitting in the living room watching a comedy.

The group were all rolling around on the floor lauging from the movie. Their mum hadn't come back from work yet, but had called ahead to say she was on her way. She had given permission for the sleepover.

"Okay okay…enough of the movie…" Taylor laughed wiping tears from her eyes.

"…. lets play a game." Taylor suggested.

The group formed a circle on the floor.

"What game?" Kelsi asked.

"Hmmm…" Taylor thought.

"How about truth or dare?" Zeke suggested.

The whole group agreed on the idea.

"Okay me first!" Sharpay said. "I pick…Jason!"

"Okay, ask me anything, Truth!"

"Okay Jason…do you think Gabby is cute?"

"What! Sharpay she's my sister!" Jason shouted.

"Jason, you think I'm ugly!" Gabriella said sadly, fake tears brewing in her eyes.

"Oh no no no Gabs, I don't think that at all, your very pretty it's just…"

"Dude, are you incest?" Chad asked.

"No, she isn't pretty in that…" Jason started.

"I'M NOT PRETTY!" Gabriella screamed.

"OKAY GABBYS PRETTY AND I'M NOT INCEST!" Jason shouted.

"Okay then sit your ass down and we'll continue the game." Zeke said acting as if nothing had happened.

The group all burst into laughter apart from Jason who just sat there with his arms crossed and a stubborn look on his face.

"I hate you guys." He muttered. "Anyway my go…I pick…Kelsi!"

"I'll have a dare."

"I dare you to…make out with me until your next go." Jason smirked.

"How is that a dare she wouldn't want to do?" Troy asked.

Jason shrugged. "It's fun for me." He laughed as he pulled Kelsi onto his lap and they started their little make out session.

"Okay, I love you two and all but there are some things that a sister shouldn't have to watch!" Gabriella squealed, covering her eyes. "Anyway, since Kelsi's a little…busy, I'll take her go. I pick…Troy!"

"Okay, I don't want to end up kissing Jason so I'll pick truth." Troy joked.

"Okay Troy…if you had to marry one of the guys, who would it be?" Gabriella asked, an evil smirk plastered on her face.

Troy's mouth fell open at this question, Sharpay stopped filing her nails, Jason and Kelsi immediately stopped making out. All eyes were on Troy.

"…err death?"

"Not an option!" Gabriella laughed.

"Fine then, probably…Zeke."

Zeke's eyes popped out of his head when he heard his name. Sharpay punched Troy in the arm as the rest of the group started laughing like maniacs.

"Dude? Why me?" Zeke shouted over the laughter.

"Yeah Troy, why him?" Sharpay screeched.

"Well my mum always said to marry someone who can cook." Troy admitted.

This statement just made the group laugh harder.

"GABRIELLA TRUTH OR DARE!" Troy yelled over the laughter, hoping to get revenge.

Gabriella stopped herself from laughing and sat up straight, the others following her example.

"If I say truth then you'll ask me which girl I would marry, So I have to pick dare."

"Fine then. I dare you to…hang on. Zeke come with me."

Troy dragged Zeke to the kitchen, leaving a scared Gabriella in the living room.

"Dude, I need you to make a really disgusting sandwich." Troy said.

"Troy, I will but I'm not going to be responsible for poisoning her." Zeke said.

"Well just use like, tuna, ham, jam, marmite, mustard and…cheese." Troy said, his evil grin matching Gabriella's.

**5 minutes later**

The two boys entered the room, one with something behind his back.

"So…" Gabriella asked, slightly worried.

"You have to, at least, take a bite of this sandwich and swallow it." Troy said, shoving a plate in her face.

Gabriella almost fainted at the smell. The Sandwich looked so unappetising.

"Err no thanks, I ate earlier, not hungry."

"Do it!" Troy laughed.

Gabriella sighed. She closed her eyes, held her nose and brought the sandwich to her mouth. She took a bite, chewed and reluctantly swallowed.

There was laughter and gagging noises made in the room. Gabriella immediately dropped the rest of the sandwich and ran to the kitchen.

Troy ran after her to check she was okay.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Gabriella drinking a bottle of orange juice.

"That bad huh?" Troy smirked.

"Shut it Bolton, for your next dare your taking a bite." Gabriella laughed, wiping her mouth.

"Well I'll just have to pick truth then won't I." Troy said.

The two made their way back to finish the game.

"Sharpay! Truth or dare?" Gabriella asked, resuming her seat.

"Dare baby!" She screamed, throwing her arms in the air.

"I…" At that moment the group heard a car pull into the drive. "…I dare you to run outside and give my mum a huge hug and say "mummy your home!" in a babyish voice."

Jason gave her a weird look.

"What? It'll be funny."

The group heard a car door slam. Sharpay got up and ran outside. The group couldn't see because it was too dark but they could hear everything.

"MUMMY YOUR…CRAP!" Sharpay screamed in a baby voice, which soon returned to her usual voice once she realised it wasn't Gabriella and Jason's mother.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE? GO NOW AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK!"

Gabriella and Jason recognised the voice as their dads. They ran to Sharpay's help, leaving the others frozen in shock on the floor.

"Dad! Dad it's okay, she's my friend Sharpay." Gabriella yelled, running towards the teen and adult.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD HAVE A FRIEND OVER?" Their dad shouted.

Gabriella winced at the loudness.

"Mum did. And it's not just Sharpay!" Gabriella whispered.

"I WANT THEM ALL OUT, THEN I WANT A WORD WITH BOTH OF YOU!" Mr Montez yelled before storming into the house. Sharpay, Jason and Gabriella just stood there until they heard more shouting.

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

The three teens ran back into the house to find five very pale teenagers on their feet against the wall.

"You guys we are so sorry!" Jason apologised.

"I don't know what's gotten into him, he's never like this!" Gabriella stated.

"I think maybe we should go. We'll talk tomorrow." Taylor said, giving Gabriella and Jason a quick hug and rushing out the door.

The rest of the group followed her actions. It was just Jason and Gabriella standing in the hall, too scared to go talk to their father.

"Maybe we should…" Jason started.

"I can't." Gabriella whispered, fear in her voice.

Jason grabbed her hand.

"It's okay, I'll be right there with you." He said giving her a reassuring smile, he too, being scared to face his dad.

Slowly the two made their way upstairs to their dad's office.

Reluctantly Jason knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Mr Montez said.

Jason entered first, pulling Gabriella behind him and closing the door. Slowly and quietly they walked up to their fathers office desk.

"Sit." He said casually.

They both did as they were told and took a seat.

Their father got up from his seat and started pacing. He finally stood still at the window, waving at something, or someone.

"As you both may know, I have been seeing someone for quite a while. Her name is Rachel…"

"Roxanne." Jason interrupted.

"Whatever, we have been seeing each other for a while and we have decided to move back to England together." There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

A woman entered, possibly in her forties, wearing far too much make up and wearing far too little clothes.

She walked up to Mr Montez and gave him a seductive kiss.

"Kids this is Rosie, my girlfriend. We're moving back to England."

"Roxanne!" The lady said frustrated.

"Whatever." Mr Montez said.

"Wait, they ain't coming are they?" Roxanne asked noticing the teens for the first time.

"Oh no of course not." Mr Montez chuckled.

"Good, I hate kids." Roxanne said spitefully.

"Me too." Mr Montez said, giving his new "girlfriend" a kiss. Not pulling away he waved the kids out.

Gabriella and Jason didn't waste any time leaving the room.

Jason closed the door behind him and turned to see Gabriella on the floor, her head in her hands.

"Gabs, it's okay. He'll realise he doesn't love her soon enough. And he'll be gone soon." Jason comforted.

"I'm not crying for him, I refuse to. Let him go with her, I don't care, I just want him out of my life." Gabriella said, lifting her head from her hands to show she was fighting back tears.

"Hey come on, let's get away from this door." Jason suggested as he heard forced giggling coming from the other side.

The two got up and made their way back downstairs to tidy any mess they had made.

A moment later their mum came in.

"Hi kids… Where's your father?" She asked, setting her bag down.

"Upstairs with his new "girlfriend"." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Oh." Was all their mum said.

**The next day (Sunday)**

Troy was awoken by the noise of his phone ringing.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

"Troy, are you not up yet, it's ten already!" Gabriella giggled down the phone.

"Oh hey Brie, you okay?" Troy asked, turning serious.

"Yeah just a little…disagreement with my dad I suppose. Look this is why I'm calling, I'm so sorry about last night, I don't think dad likes too many teenagers in his house."

"Hey its okay, not your fault."

"Thanks Troy, I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah see ya tomorrow, bye!" Troy said. Once Gabriella had said her goodbye he hung up and went back to bed.

**The next day (Monday)**

"Oh hey Troy! Guess what!" Gabriella said as she arrived at Troy's locker in the morning.

"Yeah?" Troy asked, opening his locker and putting books into it.

"Right, so dads moving back to England tonight so mum said that while she's at work tomorrow night me and Jason can make up for Saturday night with an all night party. You gonna come?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah sounds cool, what time? And what about school the next day?" Troy asked.

"Me and Jason still have to figure that out yet, but I'll tell you tomorrow. And didn't you read the school board, there's a non-pupil day Wednesday. Oh hey Taylor! Bye troy." Gabriella squealed as she run off to tell Taylor the news. Troy just laughed to himself.

**English**

"Troy we're never gonna get this done for three weeks with only three English lessons each week. That's only nine lessons and we've only got characters, theme and plot!" Gabriella stressed. "And with you and all your basketball practises means we'll have less time out of school."

"Brie, chill, look, I'm free tonight and tomorrow night but that's the party thing, the rest of my nights, apart from the weekend, is basketball practice. How about I drive you home and we can spend an hour or so on this English." Troy suggested.

"An hour?" Gabriella asked.

"Hey I'm only human, too much English will kill me, besides I have other homework." Troy said.

"Yeah, like you do your homework." Gabriella scoffed.

"Well how would you know?"

"Because I'm stupid enough to get your stupid ass out of trouble every morning by letting you copy my homework." Gabriella laughed and troy crossed his arms and pouted.

* * *

**So here's another chapter. Please review, please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please………………. Please**

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER.**

"**I'm telling you it doesn't mean anything, besides I've been round there before."**

"**WHAT!" the girls screamed in unison.**

**&**

"**Well hello, Troy is trying to do these three task thingy's just to date you, what did you forget or something?" Taylor asked.**

"**Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about that. I thought he did too." Gabriella realised.**

**&**

"**Yeah safe and not pregnant." Sharpay whispered.**

**&**

"**You think this is bad, wait till you see Chad's room." Troy chuckled.**

**&**

"**Troy, no other guy I know could come up with something so beautiful. You know what? Your pretty amazing Troy Bolton."**

**&**

**Jack left the room, leaving a blushing Gabriella and Troy there in an awkward silence.**

**&**

"**Yeah so…the third thing you have to do is…"**


	8. we're only studying

**Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming. Thnx#**

* * *

It was the last lesson on the day, which for the group was free period. With only thirty minutes to go till the end of school, the boys were practising hoops in the gym whilst the girls sat on the benches.

"Okay girls, moving onto the more important news. Guess who's going over Troy's house tonight!" Sharpay giggled, eyeing Gabriella.

"Shar, it's only to do our English work. Seriously it's no big deal." Gabriella pointed out rolling her eyes.

"Girl, you and him sitting next to each other at lunch is no big deal. Going over his house totally is." Taylor said as if it were obvious.

"I'm telling you it doesn't mean anything, besides I've been round there before."

"WHAT!" the girls screamed in unison, catching the attention of the boys. They all just shrugged it off and continued playing.

"What, you mean you didn't tell us. Give us details now!" Sharpay demanded.

"It's nothing. We were doing work and I got a bit upset about something that's going on at home. Nothing happened. Besides, it's not like we're going out or anything."

"Yeah but Gabs, what happens when you are going out?" Kelsi spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Well hello, Troy is trying to do these three task thingy's just to date you, what did you forget or something?" Taylor asked.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about that. I thought he did too." Gabriella realised.

"Girl where would you be without us?" Sharpay giggled.

"Hey girls what's so funny?" Zeke asked as the boys walked over.

"Oh nothing." Kelsi said smiling, earning her a small nudge from Gabriella.

"Yeah sure, we're just gonna change and we'll be out of here. Wait for us!" Chad said as the boys walked to the changing rooms.

As soon as the boys left the girls erupted into a fit of giggles except Gabriella who was hitting them all trying to make them shut up.

**10 Minutes later**

The boys walked out of the changing rooms, dressed and ready for home.

"You girls ready?" Jason asked. The girls nodded.

"Oh Jason, I won't be needing a lift, I'm going over to Troy's…to do our English work." Gabriella added, eyeing the girls who were trying not to giggle.

"Okay, bring her home safe dude." Jason said to Troy.

"Will do man." Said Troy. The group began to make their way out of the Gym. The girls pulled Gabriella behind a little bit.

"Yeah safe and not pregnant." Sharpay whispered.

"SHARPAY!" Gabriella whispered loudly.

The girls, again, erupt into giggles making the boys turn around.

"What are you girls laughing at now?" Troy asked.

"Oh nothing Sharpay's just so funny, right Gabby?" Taylor laughed.

"Yeah she's just hilarious." Gabriella replied sarcastically.

The girls grabbed their things from their lockers and the group walked to the car park where they said their goodbyes and walked to their cars.

Gabriella and Troy walked to his car, got in and started their drive to Troy's.

"So… what _were _you girls laughing at?" Troy asked.

"Oh nothing really, just some stupid joke which I didn't find at all funny." Gabriella said.

"What was the joke? Was it really so bad that the Gabriella Montez didn't laugh?" Troy mocked.

"Hey shut up, anyway I can't remember so drop it." Gabriella giggled.

Before they knew it they were at Troy's house.

"So, I think we should get started on the poems…bloody hell Troy, obsessed much?" Gabriella said shocked at the sight in front of her. Being the first time she had gone into Troy's room she was surprised at what she saw. All of his room was decorated with something basketball related.

"Troy, do you really love the sport this much?" Gabriella asked, dumping her schoolbag on his floor.

"You think this is bad, wait till you see Chad's room." Troy chuckled.

"Yeah can't wait. So anyway. The poems, I thought perhaps one explaining why they couldn't be together or…" She was interrupted by Troy.

"…one spoken when they have their last moment together?" Troy suggested.

"Yeah, wow troy your really getting into this whole poetry thing aren't you?" Gabriella asked, surprised that such an answer had come from Troy.

"Yeah I suppose. I even…wrote…" Troy said embarrassed as he handed Gabriella his English book.

"You think this is bad, wait till you see Chad's room." Troy chuckled.

"Yeah well it isn't perfect. Or good but I thought it was worth a shot." He said rubbing the back of his neck as she opened the book to read the poem.

Gabriella started reading it in her head with a smile on her face but as she read it her smile turned into a frown of shock.

"Troy this…"

"I know, it sucks right? Well I told you I'm no good at poetry." Troy rushed.

Gabriella put her hand on his shoulder.

"Troy I was going to say this is beautiful. How did you write it?"

Troy shrugged. " I don't know, I just thought of what I would say to someone if I loved them and what I would say to them if it were the final time we would speak." Troy said truthfully.

"Troy, it really is amazing, would you really say this?" Gabriella asked.

"Well…yeah, if I loved them like the characters do then of course."

"Troy, no other guy I know could come up with something so beautiful. You know what? Your pretty amazing Troy Bolton." Gabriella said honestly.

"Thanks Brie." Troy said blushing slightly. _Why am I blushing?_

Gabriella smiled.

Knock knock.

"Troy…you want to go shoot some hoops out back…oh sorry, Troy who is this?" Jack Bolton asked as he opened the door.

"Hey dad, this is Gabriella Montez, she's my English partner."

"Montez, you're the one Troy keeps talking about. Nice to finally meet you Gabriella." Jack said extending his hand, which Gabriella shook.

"Nice to meet you too coach Bolton." Gabriella said.

"Oh please, call me Jack. Well I'll just leave you two to study."

Jack left the room, leaving a blushing Gabriella and Troy there in an awkward silence.

**1 hour later**

"So, look sorry about my dad making things awkward earlier." Troy apologised as they both sat in silence in Troy's car which was currently parked on Gabriella's drive.

"Hey it's okay, he was just being a dad." Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah. So I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, oh and Troy I was wondering, can I talk to you…at school tomorrow? It's concerning the…err you know, task thingy's." Gabriella said quietly not looking at Troy.

"Yeah, sure, anytime, we can talk."

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella said cheerfully as she kissed his cheek and got out of the car, heading for the houses door.

Troy's goofy smile turned into a look of worry and panic.

"Oh no, what does she want to talk about?" Troy's mind though over and over again, considering all the things she might want to talk about.

**The next morning**

Troy drove to the school; all the time thinking about what Gabriella could possible want to talk about concerning the tasks. He had already completed one, he wasn't sure of the second and he had no idea what the third would be.

And then there was the party that night. He still didn't know about the times.

Once he pulled into the school he saw Jason and Gabriella walking with Kelsi into the school.

He quickly gathered his stuff and shot out of the car.

He ran up to the three and said hi.

Once They had reached Kelsi's locker, Jason decided to stay with her and Troy and Gabriella walked over to Gabriella's locker first then Troy's.

"So Gabriella, what did you want to talk about?" Troy asked wearily opening his locker.

"Well first I wanted to tell you about the party, it starts at around seven so don't forget and it'll last like, till morning."

"Sound fun." Troy said smiling. Still messing with the books in his locker trying to find the right ones. It was hard since Troy's locker was filled with separate papers belonging to all different classes.

"And the thing I told you about in the car." Gabriella said turning quiet again. "Troy, that poem you wrote, it really showed me that you are…how do I put this? Not just a guy."

"Are you calling me a woman?" Troy joked.

Gabriella giggled. "I mean…that it showed you aren't all about basketball and sports and guy stuff. And the way you've been there for me all week definitely confirmed it. And that poem, my gosh it was so beautiful, I doubt any other guy could write something as…amazing as that."

"Thanks, glad you liked it by the way."

Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah so…the third thing you have to do is…" Gabriella was cut off when Sharpay called over to her.

"Gabriella! Get your ass over here and tell me what's happening at this party!"

Gabriella sighed.

"I'll talk to you later troy. Bye!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WANT AT LEAST 6 MORE REVIEWS, OTHERWISE U DNT GET IT GOT IT GOOD!**

**Preview**

**Gabriella hung up her mobile before throwing it violently at the wall.**

**&**

"**Thank you. I love you dad." Gabriella said hugging her dad.**

"**I love you too Gabi." Her dad said hugging her tightly.**

**&**

"**Well, I can't hug you like him but I can give you one of mine to make up for it." **

**&**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sharpay screamed, falling to her knee's over dramatically before crawling to the kitchen.**

**&**

"**So you murdered your phone?"**

**&**

"**Troy?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Prove you love me."**

**&**

"**No way, Brie wants to get her revenge for me making her eat that sandwich. I'm not doing it!" **

**&**

"**Err, guys? Where are the girls?" Chad asked.**

**&**

"**Asleep? Asleep? Who could sleep with the worry?" Jason said walking over to Kelsi.**


	9. Hey hey Party

**That night**

Troy was driving towards Gabriella and Jason's home to enjoy a whole night of partying. But as he drove something troubled him. Troy couldn't help but feel that Gabriella had been avoiding him all day at school. Rushing to her classes and not making eye contact, was she trying to tell him something?

Anxiously he rang the doorbell. Moments later the door opened to reveal Jason with a large smile on his face. The loud music booming through the walls.

"Captain, finally you're the last one here! Come in!" Jason greeted.

Troy walked into the room where the music was coming from. Immediately he was greeted with smiles and hi's.

"Hey guys…where's Gabriella?" Troy asked, looking around noticing Gabriella wasn't in the room.

"Oh she had to take a call." Sharpay said, more like shouted.

"Oh okay." Troy said grabbing a drink from the table and taking a seat.

**Kitchen**

"Dad…no listen…no I'm not…stop saying that…JUST SHUT UP!" Gabriella hung up her mobile before throwing it violently at the wall.

Her back slid against the kitchen counter as she fell to the floor, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Her father had just called to say that he was about to board the plane to England. It was a surprisingly decent conversation until he started shouting saying that he couldn't believe his own daughter was happy her father was leaving. It was when he called her the most worthless, ungrateful little girl he had ever known that she had snapped and shouted back.

What had happened to her father? He wasn't anything like this before.

**Flashback**

"_Hey pumpkin, you all ready to go?" Mr Montez asked his only daughter. They were about to leave to the airport where they would fly over to stay with his son and ex-wife._

_He could tell his daughter was nervous because she was sitting on the sofa fiddling with her trainer lace._

"_Yeah, hang on dad." Gabriella said shakily._

"_Gabi, hun, what's the matter? I didn't think you hated planes?" Mr Montez asked, sitting next to his daughter and putting a comforting arm around her._

"_It's not the plane dad…" Gabriella sighed. "…dad, what if Jason doesn't like me, I know he's my brother but, it's just been so long…and mum, what if they hate me or none of the kids at the new school accept me?"_

"_Oh so that's what all this is about. Gabs, just because Jason and you haven't seen each other in a while, gives him no reason to hate you. From what your mother tells me he can't wait for you to arrive, neither can she."_

"_Really?" Gabriella asked._

"_Of course sweetie. And I'm pretty sure that the kids at school will love you, even if they don't you'll always have Jason." Her dad assured her. "And if not, you've always got this big old lug." He laughed._

_Gabriella laughed at her dads comment before sighing and turning to her father._

"_Thank you. I love you dad." Gabriella said hugging her dad._

"_I love you too Gabi." Her dad said hugging her tightly._

Where did that guy go? That was the guy she wanted as her father.

Gabriella, still on the kitchen floor, hugged herself as she recalled the memory, crying silently.

"I miss your hugs dad." She whispered to herself.

"Well, I can't hug you like him but I can give you one of mine to make up for it."

Gabriella looked up and smiled at her brother before standing and embracing her brother in a family hug.

"What you thinking about that got you all upset?" Jason asked stroking her hair.

"I just don't get it Jason. He was fine before we left for the airport. What happened?"

"I don't know Gabs, but please just forget about it. Don't let it bring you down when you could be partying."

Gabriella laughed. "Okay Jason."

Jason walked over to the wall and looked down, hands together, eyes closed.

"To our dear friend, sparkly pink phone. We knew ye well, we loved ye, the way your buttons beeped and your screen flashed. You got my dear sister through a lot and I thank ye for that. Please rest in…"Jason snickered as his sister dragged him away from the phone that had been smashed to pieces.

**Other room**

"Wow, some hosts they are, they aren't even in here." Chad moaned.

"Shut up Chad, here they come." Taylor said as Jason and Gabriella entered the room laughing.

"Everybody, please turn the music down Shar. A moments silence for Gabriella's shattered phone."

"Why what happened to Gabi's phone?" Zeke asked.

"Someone has a lil attitudinal problem." Jason snickered.

"Shut up Jason!" Gabriella punched Jason's arm. "I got a little bit angry and kinda…threw my phone at the wall." Gabriella said with a big cheeky smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh Gabi! Please tell me it was that ugly black one that was all chipped at the side." Sharpay shouted.

"Sorry Shar, it was the pink one." Gabriella said sadly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sharpay screamed, falling to her knee's over dramatically before crawling to the kitchen.

Zeke got up to stop her. He grabbed her arms and lifted her off the floor, laughing the whole time.

"Sharpay, no baby, it's too late, it gone, leave it there is nothing we can do." He laughed as he pulled his girlfriend to her feet.

"He he I know, but it was such a pretty phone. Oh well." Sharpay laughed. Soon enough the party had started again with everyone laughing.

One thing Gabriella had noticed was that Troy was extremely quiet and not laughing as much as the others. Gabriella sighed and went to sit next to him.

"Hey troy, you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah it's just…what made you lose it like that, you know, smashing up your phone?" He asked, just as concerned.

Gabriella sighed. "My dad called. Enough said." She said looking at the contents of her cup.

Troy took her hand in his. "Brie, you know you can talk to me anytime about anything."

Gabriella looked into his eyes and saw that Troy was being serious.

"Well…could we talk…now?" She asked unsurely.

"Yeah sure." Troy replied standing up and leading Gabriella towards the kitchen, both ignoring the "ooooohhs" coming from Chad and chuckling at the sound of a hand colliding with the back of his head. Mentally reminding themselves to thank Taylor later.

They sat down at the table in the kitchen.

Troy looked around before noticing the scattered pieces of phone on the floor.

"Ouch." He chuckled. Gabriella saw what he was looking at and giggled.

"So…what caused…that?" He said referring to the phone.

Gabriella sighed again.

"You seem to be doing that a lot tonight." Troy slightly chuckled.

"Yeah. The reason I destroyed my phone was because of the man I used to call "dad"."

"What'd he do?"

"He called me, started talking all this shit about how I didn't care anymore and I just snapped and shouted and…I just lost it."

"So you murdered your phone?"

"Yeah. But after all of that I…I thought back to the times when he wasn't how he is now. I just can't see how or what changed him."

"Maybe something happened here or he…he might be using all this change of character as an excuse to go back to England. I mean, it isn't my place to talk on behalf of your father and I don't really know your father so I can't really talk like I know him so I can't really say anything."

"I don't know. To be honest I don't think I want to know so I'm just gonna forget about it."

"If that's what you think will help then go for it." Troy advised.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella smiled.

"Brie, like I said you can speak to me about anything."

"Yeah I know. Lets go back to the party. They'll be wondering where we got to."

"Okay, I'm just gonna get myself a drink of water, soar throat you see." Troy said with a somewhat croaky voice.

Gabriella smiled and walked towards the door. Just as troy was filling up his glass with water she stopped at the doorway and turned.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Prove you love me."

Troy stood there shocked. He didn't notice that his glass was overflowing with water.

"W-what?"

"The third thing…prove that you love me. Okay?"

"O-okay."

With a final smile, Gabriella left the room, leaving a confused and dumbfounded troy with his glass overflowing.

**Later**

"Look at this one, Jason is so cute in that little spaceman outfit!" Kelsi giggled.

The group were going through family photos. They were currently going through Gabriella and Jason's baby pictures.

"But Gabi looks cuter as a princess. Look at her little tiara." Sharpay squealed.

"he he thanks Shar." Gabriella laughed.

"Oh my gosh Brie, Jason what are you wearing?" Chad shouted as he looked at a picture.

"Where lets see Chad!" The group shouted.

"CAPTAIN FIRST!" Troy yelled as he grabbed the picture away from everyone. Once he'd spent at least five seconds looking at it, he erupt into a fit of laughter.

"Oh please say it isn't the picture I think it is." Gabriella prayed.

"Oh my gosh Gabs and Jason, I-I can't believe your parents dressed you like this."

Taylor giggled.

"Hey we were kids, we had no choice!" Jason defended.

"Yeah!" Gabriella laughed, grabbing the picture and stuffing it into her pocket. "Enough pictures, can we please do something that doesn't involve us being embarrassed. Please!"

"What can we do?" Kelsi asked.

"NOT truth or dare, I got scared shitless last time I played that." Sharpay groaned.

"I say we have an eating contest!" Chad shouted with excitement.

"Chad, only you would do that." Taylor scolded.

"No. I think it would be a great idea. Who dares challenge Chad to an eating contest? Shar, Zeke, Jason, Tay, Kels, captain?"

"Yeah go for it captain!" Zeke cheered. Soon later everyone was asking troy to do it.

"No way, Brie wants to get her revenge for me making her eat that sandwich. I'm not doing it!"

"Go on Troy don't be such a wuss." Gabriella grinned.

"Hey I am not a wuss." Troy defended.

"Then do it. Or is the little wildcat a little wildkitty?" Gabriella teased.

"Okay that's it. Bring it on Brie, bring it on!" Troy dared.

**5 minutes later**

In the living room Troy and Chad sat at both ends of the miniature table. Everyone but Gabriella and Sharpay sitting around them. Nobody but Gabriella and Sharpay knew what the contest was.

Their first hint was when Sharpay came in with two ice-cold bottles of water.

"Trust me, you'll need them." She said as she placed a bottle in front of the two boys.

"Where's Gabs?" Chad asked.

"Right here." Gabriella said from the door. She walked up to the table holding two bowls.

As she placed each bowl down she grinned "Yum!" and simply laughed as the boys sat in shock, guessing what the water was for.

"I told you she wanted revenge!" Troy screamed.

"The challenge is, whoever can eat the hot peppers without taking a drink of water wins. If you drink the water before the bowl is empty you lose. If neither of you drink the water and finish the both the bowls then we will refill the bowls. Basically whoever drinks first loses."

"Harsh man!" Jason laughed.

"On your marks!" Gabriella and Kelsi yelled.

"Get set!" Sharpay and Taylor yelled.

"GO!" The whole group yelled.

Slowly and cautiously the boys each took a pepper and placed it in their mouths. Chewing slowly and reluctantly swallowing.

Gabriella and Taylor leant down and whispered "one down, loads more to go!"

**5 Minutes later**

The boys had just begun their second bowl, neither wanting to be dubbed "wildkitty" by the guys and girls of east high because of a teeny tiny pepper.

One after the other the boys shovelled the peppers in their mouths, keeping eye contact, pleading that the other would just give in.

Eventually Troy sighed and stared at Chad as if to say "please!"

Chad nodded. Together they put down the pepper they were eating and simultaneously grabbed their bottles of water and thirstily drunk the contents.

"OH and it's a tie!" Zeke announced.

"Well done guys!" Taylor cheered, giving Chad a kiss on the cheek as he drunk down his water.

The group decided it was late enough so they all set up their sleeping kits in the living room and, in separate rooms, changed into their pyjamas so they could sleep.

All the teens were asleep on the floor, at least the boys were. The girls simply and silently made their way to the kitchen and made themselves a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows. Then they went outside in the garden and whispered gossip to each other under the lamplight.

"Wait a minute!" Chad whispered as he bolted upright from his slumber, knocking Jason with his elbow. Jason began to stir. As did Troy and Zeke when they felt themselves being shaken by Chad.

"What!" They all groaned.

"Girls don't actually sleep at sleepovers!" Chad explained.

"What's your point?" A grumpy Jason asked.

"Well, what do you girls do? Girls? Hello?" Chad lifted Taylor's sleeping bag to find that what he thought was a body was actually a row of pillows.

"Err, guys? Where are the girls?" Chad asked.

"I don't know?" The guys realised all the sleeping bags were actually filled with pillows.

Each of the guys got up and searched the rooms.

They all returned to the living room, each dumbfounded as to where the girls had gotten to.

"Okay, so…where are they then?" Zeke asked.

"I have no idea!" Troy exclaimed.

"Maybe they were kidnapped!" Jason concluded.

"Yeah!" Chad agreed, referring to the window which was open at its fullest.

"Chad, you opened that window." Zeke explained. "Besides, I can hear giggling."

The boys stood silently as the sound of soft giggling got louder.

The girls entered the room to find four boys with anger written all over their faces.

"What did we do?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, we thought you were asleep." Taylor added.

"Asleep? Asleep? Who could sleep with the worry?" Jason said walking over to Kelsi.

"Aww, girls, the boys were worried about us!" Gabriella said as the girls all "ahhhhed".

"No we weren't, we just wondered where you had gotten to. That's all." Troy covered.

"Well Troy, curiosity killed the cat." Gabriella said.

"What?! You said that Tinkles ran away!" Jason cried.

"It's an expression Jason." Gabriella stated.

"Yeah…I-I knew that."

"Why'd you call your cat tinkles?" Taylor asked.

"Well we were driving it home when it…"

"Actually I don't want to know." Taylor said in disgust.

"Can we all go back to bed now?" Chad moaned.

"Sure." The group agreed.

"Oh and girls, when we wake up, you'd better be there."

**Please review!! I already have the next chapter.**

**Preview**

**Gabriella looked to see Troy still sleeping peacefully. She smiled to herself. Yes she would like that.**

**&**

"**Yeah you do. So…why are you laying on me." Troy asked grinning.**

"**Well, I don't exactly have much a choice do I?" Gabriella pointed out that his arms were tightly wound around her waist.**

**&**

"**No she asked if I wanted some…" Chad immediately stopped when he saw the look on his girlfriends face. "…err how did you know?" Chad asked.**

**&**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GIRLS HURRY!" Gabriella screamed from the top of the stairs.**

**&**

"**Oh please no." The boys groaned again.**

**&**

"**Roller-coasters, Ferris wheel, and my personal favourite, the spinner!" Zeke told her.**

**&**

"**Brie, you okay?" He asked concerned.**

"**Okay I admit it, right now I am scared shitless!" She squeaked.**

**&**

"**Oh my gosh I can't do this Troy." Gabriella panicked.**

**&**

**Troy heard Gabriella shriek in shock and felt her grab his hand tight.**

**&**

"**Gabi are you okay, you look kinda pale." Jason asked.**

**&**

"**I'm sorry Brie." Troy said quietly looking down.**

"**What for?" Gabriella asked.**

**&**

**Gabriella giggled and kissed Troy's cheek. Troy blushed as the man wolf whistled.**

**ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!**


	10. Fun at the Fair

**The next day**

The boys made sure to awake extra early to check the girls where there…before going straight back to sleep.

**08:21**

Gabriella began to stir from her slumber. Deciding now was the time to get up she attempted to get off of the living room floor. But found that something was holding her down. She looked to find two arms snaked around her waist. She smiled as she looked to see the sleeping face of the owner's arms.

Again she tried but Troy kept pulling her closer, showing no sign of waking up or letting her go any time soon.

Giving up Gabriella rested her head onto his chest and recalled the events of her moving here to Albuquerque.

First there was the disturbing change with her father. Something happened to him that made him different, a bad different.

She met her mother again. They may not be as close as they used to be but she still loved her and was willing to do anything for her.

There was seeing her beloved brother again. Jason was living his life well and happy which made her happy. He was a successful basketball player and he was happy with his girlfriend and…well she couldn't say much about his level of intelligence. Gabriella giggled. He was always there for her and that is why she loved and respected him.

Then, thanks to Jason, she had real friends, not the type who are all fake, like her ones back in England.

Taylor was the first person she was introduced to at East high. Well technically Ms Darbus was but out of Jason's friends anyway. She was an amazing friend, a best friend, she was smart and caring and always knew what to do.

Chad was next. All that Afro to make up for the lack of brain Gabriella usually said. It was true, his Afro was unusually large and his intelligence level, like Jason's, made up for by great basketball skills. Kind, protective of all of his friends, Taylor is a lucky girl to have someone as hilarious and caring as Chad.

Then Kelsi, again another great best friend, also she's great to talk to because she loved hearing all these funny stories about her boyfriends childhood. She also had to be one of the most talented musicians Gabriella had ever met. She wrote all these songs and the music for all the musicals at east high. Amazing.

Then Sharpay, my goodness Sharpay Evans was, in her own wonderful way, a complete maniac! But underneath all those sparkles was a kind, caring girl who would stick up for any of her friends no matter what. That, and she was talented and funny. Her and Gabriella were practically sisters and told each other everything. When ever Gabriella was upset you would surely find Sharpay with her. Or if Gabriella were going out somewhere special Sharpay would be there to help her get ready.

The there was Zeke; talented in his own way, by that I mean cooking. He made the best Crème Brule. I guess that's what won Sharpay over. That and he is an incredibly sweet guy and a good basketball player. He'll stick by his pals and girlfriend and stick up for them whenever needed.

And then there was…Troy; it was funny how he never got to introduce himself. But he got there in the end. And I cannot believe, of all the girls at east high, he likes me! And he's great because he's on the third task, somewhere no boy has ever gotten before and what's really great is that he takes it seriously unlike the other boys I've known. I mean, he is kinda the perfect guy, great looks, sweet, kind, caring, protective, great poet and didn't know it, talented…wait, where is all this coming from? I've never seen Troy as more then a great friends before, but I suppose he's doing the tasks, it could end with us being together. Would I like that?

Gabriella looked to see Troy still sleeping peacefully. She smiled to herself. Yes she would like that.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy whispered as he stirred from his sleep. Gabriella jumped thinking he was still asleep.

"How did you know I was thinking about something?" Gabriella asked.

"You kinda pull a face." Troy laughed, imitating her facial expression.

"I do not!" Gabriella giggled punching him lightly.

"Yeah you do. So…why are you laying on me." Troy asked grinning.

"Well, I don't exactly have much a choice do I?" Gabriella pointed out that his arms were tightly wound around her waist.

"Oh sorry." Apologised Troy blushing.

"Nah it's okay, you're really comfy!"

"Gee thanks I guess." Troy laughed unsurely pulling her closer.

"Whoa man I had the weirdest dream!" Chad yelled, waking and immediately sitting upright.

"What was that Chad?" Taylor groaned, tiredly stirring like the others.

"Well I was asleep in my car, then I woke up and I was in a forest. I got out of my car and there was no one about, until this girl came running past. I lost sight of her then this bear came running after her. So I ran after them and we came to this big pool. The girl was there but the bear was gone. The girl ran into the water and then saw me and yelled, "Hey you, want some…"

"COCO PUFFS!" Taylor yelled.

"No she asked if I wanted some…" Chad immediately stopped when he saw the look on his girlfriends face. "…err how did you know?" Chad asked.

"Lucky guess. So who wants to do what today?" Taylor asked. Today was a non-pupil day at their school so they had the whole day to do whatever they wanted.

"I say we go to that fair that's opening across the road from the park later tonight." Zeke suggested.

Everyone nodded and agreed with the idea.

"But that's later tonight, what are we going to do in the meantime?" Sharpay asked.

"Hang on I have an idea!" Gabriella said, pushing herself off of Troy she ran to her room.

Seconds later a scream was heard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GIRLS HURRY!" Gabriella screamed from the top of the stairs.

The group ran to her room but Gabriella only allowed the girls in, leaving the boys waiting impatiently outside.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kelsi shouted.

"Whats wrong?" Jason yelled from the other side of the door.

The door swung open.

"Guys, it's a major crisis…. Gabriella has nothing to wear!" Sharpay yelled.

"You know what this means, right?" Taylor asked.

"Oh no." The boys groaned.

"I think I do." Gabriella giggled.

"Oh please no." The boys groaned again.

"SHOPPING!" The girls screamed excitedly.

"NOOOOOOOO SHOPPING!" The boys cried.

"Oh please it isn't that bad, stop acting like a bunch of babies. If you're good we'll buy you pizza." Gabriella stated.

The boys looked at each other.

"YAY SHOPPING!" They said sarcastically like they had no choice.

"That's better."

**Later at the mall**

"Chad here, hold this for me." Taylor commanded handing Chad yet another bag full of clothes.

"Why can't you hold any of your own bags!" Chad complained.

"Because…just because." Taylor said.

"Oh right I see now!" Chad explained sarcastically.

"Look we're at pizza express now so stop moaning!" Sharpay ordered as the group entered pizza express.

All the boys gladly dropped the girl's bags to the floor and took a seat whilst the girls just rolled their eyes.

The gang had all ordered and were chattering away about the fair later.

"So, what rides will there be?" Gabriella asked.

"Roller-coasters, Ferris wheel, and my personal favourite, the spinner!" Zeke told her.

"No way man, it has to be the hell ride!" Jason said.

"Okay what's the hell ride?" Kelsi asked.

" It's a totally cool roller-coaster. It goes super fact through a pitch-black tunnel. Three loops, upside down, sudden drop then it goes backwards!" Jason said hyped.

"Okay, remind me to avoid that one." Gabriella said taking a sip of her drink.

"Why? Scared?" Troy teased.

"No, I…I just have a headache right now, and I will probably throw up from the pizza." Gabriella lied.

"Liar! Your scared!" Troy yelled grinning.

"No I'm not!"

"Prove it! Go on the ride with me!" Troy challenged.

"Fine!" Gabriella agreed, then regretted her words.

"Good." Troy said.

The pizza arrived and the group tucked in.

After they had paid they decided to go home and get ready for the fair. They all planned to meet at the Evans house when they were ready.

Gabriella got home and threw all the clothes she had bought onto her bed to make a pretty outfit. She decided on a pair of white denim shorts and a light blue tank top with white flip flops with blue straps. She tied her hair in a high ponytail before checking herself and telling Jason she was ready to go.

Troy got home and chose a simple outfit. He decided on a simple white t-shirt and dark green shorts with a pair of white trainers. With a final shuffle of his hair he grabbed his keys and made his way to pick up Chad and drive to the Evans mansion.

Gabriella had arrived at the mansion with Jason and found that she was the first girl there. Sharpay was still changing upstairs and the guys were watching a basketball game. They greeted the guys. Jason went to sit with the rest of the guys and watch the game whilst Gabriella went upstairs to talk to Sharpay.

She knocked on the door with the pink star on it with "Sharpay" written in the middle in gold.

"Who is it?" Came a singsong voice.

"Gabi!" Gabriella replied in the same singsong voice.

"Oh hey come in!" Sharpay yelled.

Gabriella closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed.

"So Gabs, what do you think of…this!…Oh?" Sharpay asked as she walked out of her huge wardrobe, which included a dressing room!

When Sharpay set her eyes on Gabriella's outfit she looked at her own. They were wearing the same thing but Sharpay had a baby pink tank top on and Gabriella had baby blue.

Gabriella laughed.

"Fancy matching tonight Shar?" She laughed.

"What the hey." Sharpay shrugged and got to starting her makeup.

"Now you see Gabs, this just proves that our taste in fashion is similar." Sharpay said applying mascara to her eyelashes.

"Yeah I suppose it does."

"So hey did you tell troy about the third task." Sharpay asked.

"Yeah. You know what Shar; I think he will actually do it. He's gotten farther then anyone."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sharpay asked, walking over and taking a seat next to her.

"I don't know, I mean it's not like I haven't thought about it. Troy's cute and he listens and understands and he's talented. I even think he has some brains under that hair. I know he seems perfect but something…something just doesn't feel right. You know?" Gabriella sighed.

"Hey, nobodies perfect. Zeke for example, He cooks really great cookies but always leaves the cleaning up which means his mum makes him do it as soon as he goes to sleep." Sharpay laughed.

"My point is Zeke isn't perfect. He can be very lazy." Sharpay added.

"I know nobodies perfect but I suppose it just frustrates me and confuses me that I don't know how he isn't perfect."

"Hey don't let it get between you." Sharpay advised.

"Your right, thanks Shar. You ready to go down stairs?"

"Yep."

Once the two girls had gotten downstairs they saw that Kelsi and Taylor had arrived and it was already starting to get dark.

"You guys ready to go?" Jason asked as Zeke turned the T.V off.

The group nodded and they left in Chad and Sharpay's car to the fair. Girls in Sharpay's car, boys in Chad's.

**At the fair**

After they had parked the cars they decided to walk around for a bit.

"Hello! What's this? Oh I do believe it is the hell ride!" Troy shouted so the group could hear him, especially Gabriella.

"Hey hey, yeah, there it is. Lets keep walking." Gabriella said unsurely.

"Oh no you don't!" Troy said grabbing her arm before she could walk off.

"Come on. You can sit next to me!" He said pulling her towards the line for the ride where her friends were already queuing.

Gabriella looked at the ride. People were getting in, pulling down the things that keep you in your seat, the man checking they were safely secure, the ride starting, the coaster getting faster and then, the coaster disappearing into a black tunnel. Then screams were heard. Gabriella looked back. Too late to walk away now, there were people lining up behind her.

Troy noticed Gabriella was nervous.

"Brie, you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Okay I admit it, right now I am scared shitless!" She squeaked.

"Hey, it's okay, I'll be right there with you. Does that help?"

"A little bit." Gabriella smiled as Troy put his arm around her.

Minutes went by and before she knew it a man was walking down the aisle checking they were safe in their seats.

"Oh my gosh I can't do this Troy." Gabriella panicked. She hated roller coasters.

"Hey it's okay, I'm right here. Look take my hand." Troy held out his hand for her.

The ride started to move. Troy heard Gabriella shriek in shock and felt her grab his hand tight.

One moment Gabriella could see the bright stars in the sky until she entered the tunnel.

The people waiting in the line for the ride looked towards the tunnel nervously as they heard an ear-piercing scream erupt and echo above the others.

**5 minutes later**

"Okay it's official, I can never play basketball again." Troy joked holding his crushed hand.

"Sorry." Gabriella mumbled.

"Gabi are you okay, you look kinda pale." Jason asked.

"Yeah, just a bit light headed." She said quietly.

"At least you can hear. I was sitting in front of you and I swear you burst my ear drum with your bloody screaming." Chad said, hand over his ear.

"Sorry." Gabriella mumbled again.

"Hey Gabs, we're gonna go on more rides, do you want to go on them?" Taylor asked hugging her friend.

"No, I'll just wait up. Maybe later."

"I'll stay with you." Troy said.

"No Troy I don't want to ruin your evening, honestly I'll be fine."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone, who knows what could happen, you could be sick or something, and don't worry about me." Troy argued, giving her a look that told her not to argue back. Gabriella sighed and nodded.

"Why don't you guys walk around, get Gabi some air or a drink or something to help her." Kelsi suggested.

"Yeah good idea Kels, we'll see you guys later." Troy said as the rest of the group went to line up for another ride.

Troy and Gabriella walked about in silence. Troy bought Gabriella a bottle of water and they sat on an empty bench watching a performing act from afar.

"I'm sorry Brie." Troy said quietly looking down.

"What for?" Gabriella asked.

"I shouldn't have let you go on that ride. I'm sorry."

"Troy it wasn't your fault. You know that if there were something I really didn't want to do I would walk away. Besides it is one step towards helping me conquer my fear. So I suppose really I should be thanking you." Gabriella assured.

"No, you shouldn't…" Gabriella hugged him.

"Troy, it's not your fault at all." She said.

"Anyway, what do you want to do now?" Troy asked, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Lets walk around those prize stands."

Troy nodded and grabbed Gabriella's hand. Together, hand in hand, they walked towards the prize stalls.

People were attempting and failing at the games to try and win a prize. It was funny how off people could be. Troy chuckled.

Gabriella was looking around in awe when she stopped looking around and concentrated on one stall in particular.

Troy noticed she was looking at the prize on the basketball stall. It was a big, white, fluffy baby seal with big black eyes. He looked back at Gabriella and saw she was smiling.

"Come on." He whispered in her ear, dragging her towards the stall.

"Hey there kiddo, one dollar for three balls. Score one basket you get a key ring, score two baskets you get a small stuffed animal, score three baskets you get a choice of one of the big stuffed animals." The man running the stall said.

Troy handed the man a dollar and easily got three baskets, being basketball captain.

"Congratulations, pick an animal!" The man said.

"Can I have the seal please?" The man gave Troy the seal.

Troy turned and gave the seal to Gabriella.

"Here, for you." He smiled when he saw Gabriella's face light up.

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much Troy it's adorable. I'm going to call it Troy!" She said happily.

"Great name." Troy laughed. Gabriella giggled and kissed Troy's cheek. Troy blushed as the man from the stall wolf whistled.

"Come on." Gabriella said dragging Troy away.

**Later**

"Hey there they are!" Troy pointed towards the group of friends chatting away happily.

The two ran up to them and together they all walked back to the cars. Ready to go home and prepare for school the next day.

Please review

**PREVIEW**

"**They're going out already?" Sharpay asked in surprise.**

**&**

"**Ryan got here 5 minutes ago. Sharpay, if something's wrong you can tell me." **

**&**

"**BRIE, YOU DROPPED…and she's gone." Troy said to himself as Gabriella was dragged around the corner.**

**&**

"**Hey Sarah!" Said the voice on the phone.**

"**Hey, err who is this?" Sarah asked.**

"**I'm shocked you don't know me, anyway girl, whats Bolton up to?" **

**&**

"**I'M TELLING YOU HE HAS IT!" Sarah yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Troy.**

**&**

"**Save it Troy! I just…I just…I need to go." Gabriella cried running out of the gym.**

**&**

"**Her name is Gabriella, and stay away from her!" Jason said harshly, shoving Troy out of his way as he left the gym.**

**&**

"**CROSS STOP RIGHT THERE!" Coach Bolton yelled as Jason walked over to Troy.**

**&**

"**I got a detention tonight and for next week too. Oh yeah and I got suspended from the basketball team." Jason said in a cheery sarcastic tone.**

**&**

"**Go away Jason, I hate you!" **

**&**

"**Love…you…love me!" She whispered.**


	11. Hate at East High

**Thursday**

"Hey Sharpay, Kelsi wait up!" Taylor panted as her friends walked out of the drama studio.

"Hey Tay."

"So what do you guys think of Troy and Gabi?" Taylor asked regaining her breath.

"They're going out already?" Sharpay asked in surprise.

"No but they are like totally close."

"You think they're close now, wait till they actually are a couple. They'll be inseparable. Gabi won't have any time for us. It'll be Troy, Troy, Troy." Kelsi laughed.

"Nah, Gabs wouldn't do that to us, she'd always find time for her friends, even the guys."

"Yeah…of course." Sharpay agreed.

Taylor and Kelsi kept walking and talking whilst Sharpay fell behind and walked slowly to homeroom alone.

**Homeroom**

With 5 minutes till homeroom started everyone had arrived and were chatting away about the carnival the night before.

"…and I was like "whoa!" man I am still dizzy!" Chad practically shouted.

The group laughed just as Sharpay walked through the door.

Gabriella sensed something was wrong so she walked over to Sharpay and pulled her aside.

"Hey Shar, Tay and Kelsi said they were walking with you when you just disappeared. Are you okay?" Gabriella asked her friend.

"I'm fine, really I just had to talk to Ryan." Sharpay lied.

"Ryan got here 5 minutes ago. Sharpay, if something's wrong you can tell me."

"Seriously I'm okay, there's nothing wrong. Don't worry, honestly." Sharpay smiled.

Gabriella smiled back, still not believing her but choosing not to push it. Together they walked over to their seats as Ms Darbus entered the room.

**After homeroom (by Gabriella's locker)**

"So by the way I just wanted to say thanks again for Troy." Gabriella said as she put books into her locker.

"What?" Troy asked confused.

"The seal."

"Oh yeah, no problem."

Gabriella giggled.

"Hey Gabi come on I want to show you this song NOW!" Kelsi yelled as she grabbed Gabriella's arm and continued to run.

Just before being dragged away Gabriella pulled her history book out of her locker, accidentally knocking one of her books on the floor and then she closed her locker and ran with Kelsi.

"BRIE, YOU DROPPED…and she's gone." Troy said to himself as Gabriella was dragged around the corner.

Troy picked up the book, which turned out to be Gabriella's diary. He sighed and put it straight in his bag, planning to give it back to her as soon as possible.

**Elsewhere**

"Hey Sarah!" Said the voice on the phone.

"Hey, err who is this?" Sarah asked.

"I'm shocked you don't know me, anyway girl, what's Bolton up to?"

"Well, he's picked some book that fell from Gabriella Montez's locker up. I think it's like a diary or something. Now he's putting it in his bag and walking away."

"Oh no he's going to read Gabriella's diary. We can't let him do that it's like so part of the girls code! You gotta tell Troy!"

"Firstly what the heck s girl code. Secondly oh my gosh your right!" Sarah said, hanging up the phone and running around the corner.

**Gym**

"Hey man, you're late!" Jason yelled, throwing the ball to Troy as he walked into the gym.

"Hey, I was talking to someone."

"Gabriella, oh how did I know?" Zeke said sarcastically.

"Hey, dude, she's my sister!" Jason pointed out.

"Guys can we please play some ball!" Chad whined shooting a hoop and scoring.

5 minutes into a game the girls came bursting in with Sarah dragging them by the arms.

"I'M TELLING YOU HE HAS IT!" Sarah yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Troy.

"Hey what's going on, we're kinda in the middle of a game." Jason told the girls.

"Someone here nicked Gabriella's diary!" Sarah said glaring at Troy.

"What are you on?" Chad asked.

"Gabriella check his bag." Sarah ordered.

"Sarah, I'm not going to…" Gabriella started.

"Just do it!"

"Sheesh fine. Sorry Troy." Gabriella walked over to Troy's bag on the benches.

"Brie, you should know…" Troy started.

"It's okay Troy, I know you didn't take it, I trust you, I just have to prove to Sarah that you…didn't…take…" Gabriella searched his bag and her sentence slowly came to a halt when her hand felt the familiar cover of a book.

"What is it Gabi?" Sharpay asked.

"My diary…" Gabriella whispered to herself.

"Gabi?" Taylor asked.

"Troy…I-I…" Gabriella started.

"Brie, I'm telling you…you know I would never…"

"That is low Bolton! Everybody knows that a diary is like the girls book of comfort! Girls write all their feeling and emotions and problems in these things and you have the nerve to steal it!" Sharpay yelled. Zeke ran over to calm her down.

"Brie I didn't…"

"Save it Troy! I just…I just…I need to go." Gabriella cried running out of the gym with the other girls running after her.

"Oh man." Troy groaned.

"Dude, why'd you steal it?" Chad asked.

"I didn't steal it, it fell from her locker so I took it! I was gonna give it back I swear."

"How did Sarah know then?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know okay, all I care about right now is that Brie hates me and…ugh!" Troy groaned in frustration.

Zeke and Chad looked to Jason who was standing there silently, glaring at Troy.

Troy pulled his head from his hands and saw the way Jason was staring at him.

"Jason, you don't honestly think I would do that to Brie, do you?" Troy asked as Jason made his way to the door. Troy walked up to him as he spoke.

"Her name is Gabriella, and stay away from her!" Jason said harshly, shoving Troy out of his way as he left the gym.

**Elsewhere**

Gabriella ran towards the girl's toilets crying. When she got in there it was empty and she sat on the floor leaning against the cupboards crying.

Troy, her Troy had taken her diary! Her thoughts and secrets were in there. Everything she couldn't even tell Sharpay. What if he had read it already? Gabriella burst into more tears just as Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Sarah came running into the toilets.

"Whoa your fast!" Sarah panted.

"Oh honey are you okay?" Taylor said kneeling down and taking Gabriella in a hug.

"I-I just c-can't believe T-troy w-would…" Gabriella burst into more tears.

"So wait Sarah how did you know Troy had it?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, I know it sounds weird but I got a call from some girl who must have had a soar throat or something. Anyway she asked me what Troy was doing and I said, "picking up Gabriella's book, looks like a diary." Then the person reminded me that Troy was an untrustworthy guy, like the rest! So I had to warn you. Before he read it."

Kelsi nodded as thanks and Sarah left.

"Believe any of it?" Taylor asked once she had left.

"Well in this school, crazy things happen I suppose." Kelsi shrugged.

"I can't believe I actually trusted him. I mean what was I thinking?" Gabriella cried.

"Honey, it's okay. You got your diary back, he didn't read it. So he stole it, just ignore him, he'll give up." Sharpay advised.

"But he got so far." Gabriella whispered.

"Yeah he did, and he cocked it up. What was the first task? Prove he could be faithful; stealing a diary is so not faithful. And the second task, prove you aren't like other guys. What guy wouldn't take a girls diary, given the opportunity? And the third task, what better way to say, "I love you" then to steal her diary, honestly." Taylor yelled sarcastically.

"Look, you guys, I just want to forget about it okay, all of it, Troy, the incident, I just want to earn a good couple of grades and have a good time with my friends." Gabriella smiled with her arms open for a hug.

The girls all awed and engulfed each other in a group hug. This was interrupted as Joanna Davis walked into the bathroom.

"Err Gabriella, Jason is waiting outside the bathroom for you."

Gabriella nodded as thanks, stood up and fixed her makeup before walking out with the girls. Sure enough there was Jason leaning against some near-by lockers.

"Gabs, are you okay?" Jason said rushing to hug his sister.

"I'm fine Jason."

"It's okay, Troy won't bother you anymore." Jason told her.

"Jason…" Gabriella asked curiously. "…what did you do?"

"Nothing, I just told him to stay away from you."

"Jason, I don't need you telling people to stay away from me. I know you were trying to help but just don't okay!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Jason almost yelled back.

"Because your telling people to back off when you know I can look after myself!" Gabriella yelled, storming off down the hall, leaving a dumbstruck Jason, Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay. As well as other students.

**Lunch**

The boys had a lunchtime practice in the gym, whilst the girls hung out in the drama studio. Gabriella had refused to talk to anyone but the girls since the incident with the diary, which she now kept a close eye on.

In the gym the boys were split into two teams.

"I'm open…Jason, I'm open." Troy yelled.

Jason looked around him, troy was the only player unblocked.

"Zeke!" Jason yelled as he threw the ball to Zeke, but someone of the other team stole it. Coach Bolton blew the whistle as to signify the end of the game. Troy's side lost by 7 points.

"Jason, what is your problem? Look if this is about me and Brie then if you would just let me explain…" Troy was interrupted.

"It's Gabriella to you and you have nothing to explain. Just leave us alone." Jason said harshly.

"Jason listen to me…" Troy stopped as a basketball was thrown straight into his stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"CROSS STOP RIGHT THERE!" Coach Bolton yelled as Jason walked over to Troy.

"I don't have to listen to you Bolton, because of you my own sister isn't even talking to me and it's all because you had to be a stupid prat and betray her trust. I told you, no I warned you that if you hurt her I would kick your ass, so count yourself lucky I ain't beating the shit out of you right now." He yelled at Troy who was panting heavily. Jason turned to leave to the locker rooms.

"Jason I would never hurt Bri…" Jason turned and punched Troy in the face knocking him onto the ground.

"Its GABRIELLA AND I DON'T NEED TO STAND HERE AND LISTEN TO THIS!" Jason yelled.

"CROSS, TO MY OFFICE NOW!" Coach Bolton yelled kneeling down beside his son who was currently supporting a bleeding nose.

"I'm going!" Jason yelled as he turned and angrily stormed off the coach's office.

**Later**

Jason angrily walked into the house, slamming the front door behind him.

"Jason, there you are, where were you? Gabriella arrived home an hour ago, I was so worried." Jason's mother cried as she ran to hug her son who had just entered the kitchen to find his mother being comforted by Gabriella.

"I got a detention tonight and for next week too. Oh yeah and I got suspended from the basketball team." Jason said in a cheery sarcastic tone.

"What? Why?" His mother asked frantically.

"I punched Troy." He looked over to Gabriella who was staring into his eyes with a blank expression.

"Why?" His mother asked, growing more worried by the second.

"He…nothing, don't worry."

"Jason Cross tell me right now!" His mother yelled angrily.

Jason sighed and looked from his mother to Gabriella. His mother noticed this and looked to see Gabriella holding back tears.

"Jason, Gabriella, care to explain?" Their mother asked impatiently.

"How could you?" Gabriella yelled as she ran past Jason crying and up the stairs to her room.

"Gabby!" Jason said running after her.

Jason arrived to her room just as the door closed in his face.

"Gabby, let me in. Please." Jason pleaded.

"Go away Jason." Gabriella sobbed.

"Gabby please, just hear me out. Let me explain!" Jason said.

The door opened to reveal Gabriella, mascara running down her cheeks.

"Explain what Jason. Explain how you threatened Troy to stay away from me, and then hit him? This isn't even any of your business!" She yelled.

"Hey, if it upsets you then of course it's my business!" Jason yelled back.

"Just stay away from me!" Gabriella yelled, slamming the door locked.

"Gabriella open up now!"

"Go away Jason, I hate you!"

The words hit Jason like a ton on bricks. His only sister, his own little sister of whom he loved…hated him.

**The next day (Friday) (after school)**

It was the end of another long school day of avoiding people. Today Gabriella refused to speak to anyone, not even Sharpay or Taylor or Kelsi. She had never felt so alone and sick in her whole life. Of course it didn't help when Troy walked in with his eye blackened from Jason's punch.

Walking always helped Gabriella, but not today. Surely the peaceful walk to school alone in the morning would do her some good. It didn't but maybe a peaceful walk back would help.

"Brie! Please just talk to me!" Troy pleaded running after her.

Gabriella just put her head down and walked faster. The street and roads were deserted; the only people were she and Troy.

"Brie!" Troy yelled again.

"Leave me alone Troy!" Venom noticeable in her voice, Gabriella continued walking faster to her home.

"Brie, I don't want to lose you, I thought you trusted me, why don't you trust me this time huh? You're just going to believe some other girl from homeroom your barely friends with?"

"Troy, the diary was there, in your bag, how can you prove that you didn't steal it? What was I supposed to believe?" Gabriella yelled turning to face him. The gap between them was large.

"You were supposed to believe me!"

"Why, because you love me?" Gabriella yelled back, sarcasm in her voice.

Troy stood there silently. Gabriella realised for the first time.

"Love…you…love me!" She whispered. Troy stood there and nodded dumbly as flashbacks came running through Gabriella's memory.

_(flashback)_

"_Dad, come on our plane is boarding!" Gabriella yelled to her father who she hadn't noticed had wondered off on the phone._

"_Dad? Where'd he get off to?" Gabriella asked herself._

_She went off wondering where her father was when she found him in an empty area on the phone. In hearing range too, she hid behind a pillar._

"_Don't you think it would be a lovely surprise for the kids though! … I know everything happened but isn't it perfect, we're flying over and we'll all be a family again…everything I did was for you…why? Because I love you that's why…of course I still do, I never stopped thinking about you…but I love you…I know you still do, don't say that…but Laura dear…"_

_Gabriella knew he was talking to her and Jason's mum. She knew he had never really gotten over their divorce._

"…_please, don't do this to me Laura, I love you…hello? Laura are you there? …" Her father sighed and hung up the phone. He looked over to see Gabriella standing next to a pillar, eyes glued to his phone._

"_Hey there sweetie!" He said sweetly._

"_Hey. We're uh, you know, boarding now dad." Gabriella said quietly._

"_Gabby sweetie, listen to me, I just want you to know that whatever happens I will always love you, blah blah blah and all that mushy crap."_

"_Yes dad." Gabriella nodded._

"_Now get on the plane." He ordered carelessly._

"_brie, brie, brie" echoed in her head repeatedly, though she had no idea why._

_(End flashback)_

"brie, brIE, BRIE!!! LOOK OUT! MOVE!" The echoes in her head became louder as they came across to be desperate cries from Troy.

She hadn't realised that she had been standing in the middle of the road during her thoughts and a drunken van driver was busily speeding around the corner and with every millisecond, getting closer to her.

"What?" Gabriella cried as she turned and saw a large white van just seconds away.

"NOOOOO….." Gabriella cried, holding her hands up to defend herself when she felt herself being pushed away.

Her eyes still closed, it all happened so fast, she heard a loud thud and the sound of tyres breaking abruptly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She cried, falling to her knees once she had opened her eyes.

**Preview**

"**Mmmm come back to bed Mrs Bolton."**

**&**

**Her husband gave her a kiss and an awkward hug due to the bump, but still a great one. He had the perfect life and nothing could change it.**

**&**

"**N-name of p-patient?" He stuttered.**

"**Troy Bolton." Sharpay said sweetly.**

**&**

**On the other side of the bed sat a girl holding and stroking one of Troy's hands. Her long wavy hair and mess, her clothing ripped slightly on one side, hey eyes glued to the young boys face.**

"**Gabriella." Taylor whispered as tears fell down her face.**

**&**

"**Actually the last thing he said to me…"move"."**

**&**

"**This, all of this…" She said, head hung low, pointing to the whole room, "…this is all my fault."**

**&**

"**Clearly you didn't think at all!" Gabriella yelled. **

"**Gabby I'm sorry."**

**&**

"**But because I am your friend, I will forgive you, because right now, at this time, I need my sister more than anything. And I want you never to wish death upon yourself ever again, you hear?"**

**&**

"**No…no. NO I WON'T LEAVE HIM! PUT ME DOWN!" Jason held her tighter.**


	12. Mrs Bolton?

**Hey heres the next chapter**

* * *

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" Troy asked walking into the kitchen.

"Why making you breakfast silly, what else?" Gabriella giggled.

Troy put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Smells great." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"It should, it's your favourite."

"I wasn't talking about the food." Gabriella giggled.

"Mmmm come back to bed Mrs Bolton."

"No Mr Bolton, if I leave this then the house will burn to the ground and you'll get hungry."

"As long as I have you I don't care." Troy said, turning his wife to face him and kissing her passionately.

After what seemed like forever the kiss was interrupted as the smoke detector alarm went off.

"Oh no, your breakfast!" Gabriella panicked.

"I got the alarm." Troy chuckled calmly, walking off to turn the alarm off.

"Well, looks like breakfasts a no-go." Gabriella said showing the disastrous meal to her husband.

Troy just stood there before bursting into laughter. Gabriella just pouted.

"Come here you." He laughed holding his arms open, which Gabriella gladly walked into with difficulty.

"The sooner this little thing is out, the sooner I can hug you properly again." Gabriella laughed looking down at her bump.

"Not long to go now, right princess." Troy laughed.

"I know." Gabriella smiled.

"I was talking to the baby." Troy grinned.

"Hey." Gabriella giggled.

Her husband gave her a kiss and an awkward hug due to the bump, but still a great one. He had the perfect life and nothing could change it.

**The Hospital (Friday night)**

"Look here pal, our friend is in one of these god-forsaken rooms in a coma and your telling me that only family can visit!" Taylor yelled to the male receptionist.

Chad grabbed her and pulled her away to calm her down. The receptionist was reluctant to give the group, which consisted of everyone except Jason, Gabriella and Troy, the room number of which Troy was in.

"Look, sir, what my friend is trying to say…" Sharpay reasoned with a calm voice. Suddenly she grabbed the receptionists collar and yelled, "…our friend is in a fucking coma in one of these damn rooms and we're here, not knowing which damn room he's in, arguing with some stupid prick who is apparently too stupid to realise that we are angry teenagers who outnumber you five to one and we can easily kick your stupid lazy ass so I suggest you give us the room number of our friend or god save you, you had better get a room ready for yourself!"

The receptionist nodded frantically as Sharpay released him.

"N-name of p-patient?" He stuttered.

"Troy Bolton." Sharpay said sweetly.

"Room 351, third floor."

"Thank you." Zeke thanked the man as the group ran towards the stairs whilst the receptionist thanked the angels for sparing his life.

Once they reached the correct floor they ran down the corridor searching for the room.

Once they found it they stopped and slowly opened the door.

When they were all in they saw a crying Mrs Bolton being comforted by coach Bolton who was trying, for his wife's sake, to hold back his tears.

On the other side of the bed sat a girl holding and stroking one of Troy's hands. Her long wavy hair and mess, her clothing ripped slightly on one side, hey eyes glued to the young boys face.

"Gabriella." Taylor whispered as tears fell down her face.

The girl did not turn to face them

The Bolton parents left the room giving the teens and themselves some privacy.

Without turning to look at them the girl spoke, her voice quaky and cracked. She whispered.

"You know that last thing he said to me. "I love you." Well in some words. Well actually he didn't say it…but…but he didn't deny it."

"Gabriel…" Kelsi started.

"Actually the last thing he said to me…"move"." She whispered. Fresh new tears falling down her face.

"Gabriella…we are so…" Taylor started.

"What? Sorry? Why are you sorry, you weren't the one who made him believe you hated his guts. You weren't the ones who didn't believe him. Who didn't trust him…after everything he did for me. And this is how I repay him. I get him into a coma." Gabriella cried squeezing Troy's hand tighter.

No one spoke, no one moved. Until one minute later Sharpay walked over, kneeled down beside Gabriella and embraced her in a hug. After a few silent seconds Gabriella started to cry into Sharpay's shoulder.

"You guys…could me and Gabriella have a minute please?" Sharpay asked.

The group nodded and reluctantly left the room to wait outside.

"Gabs, when your ready to listen I have something to tell you." Sharpay said softly.

Gabriella pulled herself away and nodded, rubbing her eyes and wiping away the smudged mascara.

"Talk." She whispered.

"This…Troy…I have no idea how to tell you this. Gabs promise me you won't hate me. Please." Sharpay pleaded, tears threatening to fall.

"Sharpay, tell me." Gabriella ordered, sounding serious.

Sharpay sighed.

"This, all of this…" She said, head hung low, pointing to the whole room, "…this is all my fault."

"What are you talking about, nobody knew some idiot would drive drunk."

"No not that, everything else, the whole diary thing! I…" she sighed again, "…I saw your diary fall out of your locker and I saw troy pick it up and put it in his bag. Then I…I called Sarah and used my "ill acting" voice so she wouldn't know it was me. I told her that Troy would do some damage with the diary and that she should tell you immediately knowing you would find it in his bag and get angry at him. I'm so sorry."

Gabriella just sat there blankly staring at Sharpay, taking in all that Sharpay had said.

"Gabby?" Sharpay asked with tears now freely flowing down her face.

"Sharpay…why?"

"I…I thought Troy would take you away from us…from me. Gabby you truly are the only best friend I have at school and then Taylor and Kelsi were going on about how you wouldn't find time for us when you were with Troy and I…Gabby, I couldn't let him take you away from me. I thought, if you were angry with him then, you would spend more time with me…Gabby I am so sorry, I didn't think it would get this bad. I am so so…"

"Clearly you didn't think at all!" Gabriella yelled.

"Gabby I'm sorry."

"You've known Troy longer than me and even I know that he wouldn't take me away from anyone. Sharpay how could you be so stupid, look at what you've done!" Gabriella shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Sharpay cried.

The group burst through the door.

"You are so selfish, all this time you were thinking about yourself, I can't even look at you!"

"Hey what's going on here?" Chad asked trying to calm and hold Gabriella back.

Zeke kneeled down next to Sharpay who had sunk down the wall and was crying with her face in her hands. The others, which now included a lately arriving Jason, stood by the door.

"Go on Sharpay, tell them what you did. Or shall I?" Gabriella said.

Sharpay just cried harder.

Slowly Kelsi walked over to Sharpay and spoke quietly.

"Sharpay, what happened?"

"Sharpay, purposely, framed Troy for the whole diary thing, then caused all of this, just because she wanted to keep her friend. TROY COULD DIE BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU STILL EXPECT ME TO BE YOUR FRIEND!"

"Gabriella, calm down!" Jason whispered.

"Get off me Jason!"

"LISTEN! The last thing Troy would want us doing is arguing right now! We owe him that much!" Taylor yelled. The group fell silent. Gabriella took her seat; the others sat around the bed apart from Sharpay and Zeke who sat against the wall.

After ten minutes of silence Gabriella stood up and walked over to Sharpay. She motioned with her head to Zeke to move. Zeke stood up and sat in Gabriella's seat. Gabriella sat on the floor next to Sharpay who had her head hung low, her hair over her eyes and face.

"Sharpay." Gabriella said softly and quietly so only Sharpay could hear her.

No reply, not even a slight movement.

"Sharpay." She tried again, this time she got a silent reply.

"It's all my fault…I'm sorry…I should be the one in the coma, not Troy." She whispered. Gabriella felt a pang of guilt rush over her as she heard her voice crack.

"Sharpay, I am angry at you…you should have trusted me enough to have known I would never have abandoned you. Do you understand?"

Sharpay moved her head in a nodding motion.

"But because I am your friend, I will forgive you, because right now, at this time, I need my best sister more than anything. And I want you never to wish anything like that upon yourself ever again, you hear?"

Sharpay nodded again. Gabriella nodded and embraced her in a hug.

"Now go sit on a seat and send Jason over here please." Sharpay nodded again and stood. She walked over and whispered to Jason, who stood up and sat next to Gabriella.

It was silent for a while.

"I was an idiot Gabriella. We've been through this before. You can fight your own battles. I guess…you're my little sister and I will always see you as that. I feel the need to protect you. It's an instinct. I'm sorry. And I was wrong to judge Troy. I just want…"

Gabriella hugged him tightly.

"It's okay Jason, your forgiven, I understand. No more said."

Jason nodded.

**3 hours later. (2:43am) (Saturday)**

Gabriella felt herself being lifted from the floor. She opened her eyes from her slumber and saw Jason carrying her to the door. All the others were awake and their parents standing by them ready to take them home.

Gabriella panicked. They wanted to take her home…away from Troy.

"No…no. NO I WON'T LEAVE HIM! PUT ME DOWN!" Jason held her tighter.

"Gabi, you need to get some rest, you can visit him later. He won't go anywhere I promise." Still Gabriella struggled.

"NO, TROY, I WON'T LEAVE HIM, TROY!!!" Gabriella cried as she started beating Jason's chest hoping he would let go.

Some of the parents had come over to try and calm her but it only frustrated her more.

"TROYYYY!!!"

"Leave…her…alone…"

Everyone looked towards the bed.

**Preview**

"**Please stop me if I'm getting too personal but…what is going on between you and Troy?"**

"**Erm…well we kinda…well we had an…an argument and…well you see it's complicated and I…"**

**&**

"**I can't…can't sleep not knowing." **

"**Knowing what?" Coach Bolton asked.**

**&**

"**That's a pretty awesome way of showing you care, and you didn't deny it when I said you loved me. So you must…right?"**

**&**

"**Sorry to be rude but…what are you going to tell him?"**

**Jack Bolton looked at his wife who nodded.**

"**Troy's going to be a big brother." **

**&**

"**Errm Jason can I speak with you outside please?" Gabriella asked.**

"**Err sure." Jason replied surprised that Gabriella was actually going to leave Troy's side.**

**&**

"…**so I've decided to go back to Dad in England after the school term."**

**Please review**


	13. With dad

**2 IN 1 day, u guys definately deserve it. Please review!!**

* * *

Everyone looked towards the bed to see…

Mrs Bolton looking down at her son.

"Just…leave…her. Troy…he needs her right now."

"But my daughter…" Mrs Cross started.

"Wants to stay here…mum please. I can't leave him, not after what he did for me." Gabriella pleaded.

Mrs Cross sighed.

"Jason put her down."

"But mum…"

"Just do it Jason."

Jason sighed and released his sister who ran to her seat next to troy.

"Gabby just call me whenever you want to be picked up. Your brother will come to see you later."

Gabriella nodded.

As all the parents had left there remained only Gabriella, The Bolton's and Troy.

**1 hour later**

"Gabriella?"

"Yes Mrs Bolton?"

"Please stop me if I'm getting too personal but…what is going on between you and Troy?"

"Erm…well we kinda…well we had an…an argument and…well you see it's complicated and I…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to sweetie." Mrs Bolton sighed. "You look shattered honey, maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"I can't…can't sleep not knowing."

"Knowing what?" Coach Bolton asked.

"That he might not wake up without knowing how I feel." She whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Sorry."

The Bolton's looked at each other and nodded.

"Gabriella we're going to head home for a nap, will you be okay on your own?" Mrs Bolton asked.

"I'll be fine. Sleep well."

The Bolton's left the room leaving Gabriella and Troy alone.

Gabriella just sat there. Staring. Stroking his hand with her thumb. Just staring.

"So…why did you save me? … do you really….did you mean it? When you didn't deny it. Was that a yes or a no?" Gabriella sighed.

"Why can't you just wake up already…everything would be okay." She smiled imagining him waking up and embracing her in a hug. Her smile faltered, as she knew the chances of that happening any time soon were little.

"Sharpay's sorry."

…

"I'm not denying it either. You know troy, you saved my life. That's a pretty awesome way of showing you care, and you didn't deny it when I said you loved me. So you must…right? Oh Troy please wake up!" Gabriella burst into tears.

**8.13 a.m. (Saturday)**

Jason walked into the hospital room alongside the Bolton's. Gabriella had fallen asleep with her head on the bed.

The three smiled a light smile. They decided to let her sleep knowing she would be angry if they tried to get her to go home.

The nurse walked in.

"Oh hello, did she fall asleep? Finally, she was up all night just looking at him. Just got to do a quick check-up and I'll be gone." She said.

"She was up all night staring at him?" Coach Bolton asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't even blink, apart from when she started crying." The nurse said checking the clipboard.

"She was crying?" Jason asked looking down at his little sister.

"Yeah. Sorry if it's a bad time for jokes but usually the questions are about the patient, not the visitor…not a good time…okay I'm done. I'll just…go." The nurse left awkwardly after realising nobody had laughed at her attempted joke; they all just stared in pity at Gabriella.

"Oh Jack, why Troy? Why Gabriella? Why now?" Mrs Bolton cried as she hugged her husband.

"Honey I understand that this was supposed to be a happy time for us but…don't worry he'll wake up and we'll tell him alright?"

Mrs Bolton nodded.

"Sorry to be rude but…what are you going to tell him?"

Jack Bolton looked at his wife who nodded.

"Troy's going to be a big brother."

Jason put on a smile as a pang of guilt ran through his body. This should have been a happy time for them but here they were watching their son fight a coma.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Bolton."

"Thank you Jason."

The three heard a murmur and realised that Gabriella was starting to stir awake.

"Hey what are you guys doing here, you only left like ten minutes ago?" Gabriella yawned.

"No we left ages ago. You fell asleep." Jason said.

"Oh." Gabriella said looking at Troy. She sighed.

"Errm Jason can I speak with you outside please?" Gabriella asked.

"Err sure." Jason replied surprised that Gabriella was actually going to leave Troy's side.

The two left the couple with their son whilst they sat on the seats by the wall outside the room.

"Jason I've been thinking. Being here in Albuquerque has caused me nothing but heartbreak. And I really do love Troy so much and really want him to wake up right now but…" Gabriella wiped a tear from her eye. "…but I know that isn't going to happen anytime soon and just sitting there not getting any reply from him…it hurts Jason."

Jason put his arm around her.

"Look Gabs I know it's hard but he will wake up, he just needs more time."

"But Jason it hurts so bad and…and I can't take it anymore." Gabriella cried.

Jason hugged her and made soothing noises.

"…so I've decided to go back to Dad in England after the school term."

**Preview**

**It was right there. At that moment Troy Bolton's life came crashing down.**

**&**

"**No, you know what. I give up with you. I really do. I tried so hard but clearly you don't appreciate what I…what we're doing for you. So why try anymore?" He said before turning his back on his sister.**

**&**

"**I heard she pushed him!"**

"**If we lose the next game it her fault!"**

"**Are you going to go to his funeral?"**

**&**

**The Bolton's looked her way, their eyes apologetic.**

"**No, no no no no no no no!" Gabriella fell to her knees.**

**&**

"**You guys something's wrong with Gabby! Get help!"**

**Please Review Lozzi**

**(Love You Jamie, my lil munchkin lolzx)**


	14. Goodbye

**Hey updating more frequently now so love me again!!! please review and tell me what you guys think!**

**

* * *

**

"So Mrs Bolton." Troy said to his wife.

"Yes Mr Bolton?" Gabriella replied soothingly rubbing circles on her baby bump.

"What are we going to do once this little beauty is out of you?" He chuckled.

"Well, you can look after her, I'm going to go live with my father in England." Gabriella stated smiling.

It was right there. At that moment Troy Bolton's life came crashing down.

**At the Hospital (Saturday 8:32am)**

"No." Jason simply said.

"Look it's not your choice."

"NO." Jason yelled.

"Don't yell at me Jason!"

"The tell me why!"

"Are you being serious? Look around Jason; I'm in a hospital waiting for some guy to wake up because I got him in a coma! What is there for me here in Albuquerque?" Gabriella argued.

"Err let me see, family, friends, need I say more?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"Yes but Jason honestly where do they get you at the end of the day?" Gabriella clamped her hand over her mouth after realising what she had just said.

"You…think…we aren't helping?" Jason spoke slowly in shock.

"Jason I didn't mean it like that…" She was cut off.

"You think we aren't busting our asses off the try and make you feel better? You honestly think that dad can give you more then we can!" He almost yelled, tears threatening to spill.

Gabriella winced. It took a lot to make her brother cry.

" Jason please…"

"No, you know what. I give up with you. I really do. I tried so hard but clearly you don't appreciate what I…what we're doing for you. So why try anymore?" He said before turning his back on his sister.

"Jason!" She cried after him but he kept on walking.

**The following week**

**Monday**

The Bolton's had been able to convince Gabriella to leave the hospital for school and to carry on her life. She would still visit him as much as she could.

But to be honest she'd rather be with him all the time, as he seemed to be the only one who would talk to her. Jason had told everyone about her plan to move to England with their father and since then no one would talk to her, though it pained them deeply.

Even her own mother held a grudge against her. Every morning was the same.

"Morning." Gabriella muttered to her mother and brother. Jason simply continued eating his cereal and her mother continued reading the newspaper as if nobody had spoken.

Gabriella walked towards the cupboard to find it was empty.

"Mum where's the cereal?" Gabriella asked.

"Jason had the last of it." She replied not looking up from the paper.

Gabriella sighed.

"It's okay I wasn't hungry anyway." She lied before storming out of the house.

She would be early for school, but she had no one to meet. The gang would say hello to her if she greeted them but then they would walk off together. Gabriella was truly alone now.

And what was worse, she had to recite her poem for English in a few days and she had no Troy to help her.

It didn't help when she heard gossiping students walk past as she stood at her locker.

"I heard she pushed him!"

"If we lose the next game it her fault!"

"Are you going to go to his funeral?"

Gabriella slammed her locker shut and stormed off to the roof garden where she let her tears flow. He wasn't even dead…yet.

Sure today was tough, but today was what she classed as a good day…until she got home.

Gabriella walked through her door and dumped her bags onto the floor.

"Gabby honey?" Her mother asked, poking her head from the kitchen door.

"Oh what you're actually talking to me now?" Gabriella asked sarcastically.

"Gabby something bad has happened."

Gabriella stopped stomping up the stairs.

"It's about Troy."

"What? What happened?" She panicked.

"They're going to turn off his life support machine. Honey I'm sorry."

"No they can't!"

"There's nothing more they can do…"

"NO!" Gabriella started running. Out of the house with her mother calling after her she ran. Down the road she ran. To the hospital she ran.

When she arrived she ran straight to the stairs and began her trek.

She was outside the room where a sobbing Mr and Mrs Bolton stood watching as a bed covered by a white sheet was wheeled out of the room followed by a large machine.

"No!" Gabriella whispered under her breath.

The Bolton's looked her way, their eyes apologetic.

"No, no no no no no no no!" Gabriella fell to her knees.

Hurried footsteps were heard behind her as Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi and their parents ran to the scene.

"no no no no no no no!" Gabriella continued pounding on the hospital floor.

Jason knelt next to her and pulled her into a hug. Gabriella tried to push him away.

"Get off of me Jason…please just…get off me." She started to cry into his shirt; silently telling herself Troy wasn't gone.

"What happened?" Chad's mother asked Mrs Bolton.

"They said he simply stopped trying to wake up." She sobbed.

"No, they're wrong, troy wouldn't…TROY NEVER GIVES UP, HE KNOWS WHAT IS HERE FOR HIM TO WAKE UP TO, HE WOULDN'T JUST GIVE UP!" Chad yelled. It took both his parents and Taylor to hold him back.

Everyone was crying. All except Gabriella.

Old tears were streaming down her face, not being replaced with new ones. She was barely breathing.

"Gabs?" Jason shook her unsurely.

No response.

He looked down to see his sister lying limp in his arms.

"You guys something's wrong with Gabby! Get help!"

**Preview**

"**Troy, you can't just leave me. I need you." Gabriella told Troy.**

"**I don't have a choice Brie." **

"**Yes you do, you always have a choice."**

**&**

"**Is…he…d-d…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.**

**&**

"**He said he loves me." Gabriella smiled facing no one in particular but lifting her head.**

"**When?" Jason asked seating himself on the edge of the bed.**

"**Just now. He was here and he said it. He also said he was still trying."**

**&**

"**Dr Maxwell, there's an emergency situation in room 408!" He panted.**

"**408? Yes I'll be right there, as I said Gabby, leave when you see fit." With that he hurried out of the room.**

**&**

"**You guys. Look I really do appreciate all your help and kindness and I love you guys but especially after everything that's happened lately…I have to leave."**

**&**

**Both hospital staff were looking down on the body, the white sheet that covered him was now lying forgotten on the floor.**


	15. Goodbye?

**Like i said more frequently so please review my story!!!**

* * *

"Troy, you can't just leave me. I need you." Gabriella told Troy.

"I don't have a choice Brie."

"Yes you do, you always have a choice."

"I didn't. They shut off the machine, I ran out of time!" Troy fought back.

"You could have tried to get some sort of signal across." Gabriella whispered.

Troy slowly walked over and put his arms around Gabriella.

"You have no idea what it was like Brie. Everything was black. It was like I was running hoping to find something but there was never anything there. I didn't want to give up but there was no point." He felt Gabriella sob into his shirt.

"Brie, everything I did was for you. I've had my time at East High, now it's your go. If that van had got you…"

"Troy isn't there anyway?"

Troy sighed.

"Brie, time's almost up. You have to wake up soon."

"What! No I want to stay with you forever!"

"We have minutes left so I'm gonna make this quick."

"Troy don't lea…" Troy pressed his lips against hers. Gabriella was shocked for a moment but soon responded to the kiss. Seconds later he pulled away.

"Gabriella Montez I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriella cried hugging him.

"Goodbye Brie." Gabriella's eyes snapped open as she felt troy move away from her.

"Wait what? Where are you going?" She asked running after Troy who was quickly getting further away.

"Nothing lasts forever Brie." Troy simply stated.

"Troy don't leave!"

"Don't worry Brie, we'll be together soon for real I promise…I'm still trying Brie." He whispered the last part but she heard.

"Trying what? Troy don't leave! Please!"

Gabriella's eyes snapped open. Through the open window she could see that strong winds were blowing the weak hanging branches and brushing them against the windows, creating a light tapping sound. The rain adding to the effect. She instantly felt the chill of the hospital room, so why was she sweating?

She grabbed her arms and cradled herself. Was it just a dream or did it mean something?

"Gabriella needs her rest. She's not even awake yet! Sharpay put your handbag down…owww, Sharpay!" Jason's voice could be heard through the door.

Suddenly the door flew open and Sharpay rushed in noticing that Gabriella was awake.

"Gabs! You're okay! Thank God!" Sharpay ran to hug her but Gabriella remained limp in her arms.

"Gabs?" Jason poked his head in.

"Hey how are you feeling?" He asked.

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She simply shook her head instead and tucked it in between her legs.

"Gabs, honey it's okay, we're here for you. We're sorry we were such idiots; the others are currently in the waiting room feeling like pricks. We didn't mean to hurt you Gabby." Sharpay's eyes held all the apologies they could muster.

"Is he?" Gabriella whispered, not looking at anyone with her head still on her knees.

"I don't understand?" Jason responded.

"Is…he…d-d…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Sharpay and Jason exchanged glances.

"We're sorry Gabs." Sharpay said running smooth circle patterns on her back.

"He said he loves me." Gabriella smiled facing no one in particular but lifting her head.

"When?" Jason asked seating himself on the edge of the bed.

"Just now. He was here and he said it. He also said he was still trying."

"Trying what?" Was all Sharpay could ask.

"I don't know."

There was a knock at the door.

"Hello my name is Dr Maxwell. How are you feeling Miss Montez?"

"Please, Gabby, and I'm feeling fine thank you."

"You seem to have fainted from shock, nothing too serious. You can leave whenever you're ready." Another doctor burst through the door panting.

"Dr Maxwell, there's an emergency situation in room 408!" He panted.

"408? Yes I'll be right there, as I said Gabby, leave when you see fit." With that he hurried out of the room.

"Wonder what's going on in room 408?" Jason asked.

Gabriella and Sharpay merely shrugged as they got off the bed to get Gabriella ready to leave.

**Later**

"Hey honey how are you feeling?"

"Fine mum, can we just go, I hate hospitals and I don't want to be here anymore." Gabriella moaned.

"Sure thing honey. Do you want to say goodbye to your friends?"

Gabriella nodded and walked over to the group.

"You guys stayed?" Gabriella asked.

"Well we weren't going to leave you Gabs, giving the current…situation." Taylor said.

There was an awkward silence.

"Gabby we're so sorry we were such jerks to you! We just thought that you were going to England and we didn't want you to go and we were angry with you. We're so sorry." Kelsi cried.

"Kelsi, you guys it's fine…wait what do you mean thought that I was going to England?"

"Well, we thought that you might have changed your mind?" Zeke said.

"You guys. Look I really do appreciate all your help and kindness and I love you guys but especially after everything that's happened lately…I have to leave." Gabriella looked towards Jason whose face was emotionless. He finally spoke.

"If that's how you feel then you should go."

Gabriella was shocked by his words.

"Really?"

"If its what you want and if you think it would help then go." He said again. "Gabs we can't keep you from doing what you want without making you more miserable. We want you to be happy and if this is how it has to be then so be it."

The group nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys, you rock." Gabriella smiled. Her and the group walked out of the hospital as a nurse ran past to the receptionist's desk.

"Linda, could you call Doctor Stewart, it's about the incident in room 408, we need him here immediately!" The nurse frantically asked.

Linda the receptionist nodded and picked up the phone immediately.

The nurse hurried back to room 408. She pushed through the door and stood over the body of the man.

"Has anything changed?" She asked Dr Maxwell who was watching the body.

"No change. It's amazing, he died…the machine was… yet here he is!" The doctor said amazed.

"It really is a miracle." The nurse added.

Both hospital staff were looking down on the body, the white sheet that covered him was now lying forgotten on the floor. The once lifeless body panting for oxygen. The only movements being made were that of his chest moving repeatedly up and down and his finger twitching.

**Preview**

"**Miss Thornton? I never got to read my poem out." **

"**Oh, I'm sorry Gabriella, I just assumed that…with troy gone and everything…"**

**&**

"**Well it's amazing. So amazing that I wish to ask your permission to have it read to the school on Thursday in assembly."**

"**Yeah sure, go for it!" Gabriella nodded dumbly not really caring.**

**&**

**Kelsi and Zeke exchanged looks as a sign of giving up. The group were down and nothing could pick them up again.**

**&**

"**Oh I'm sorry, lets forget that his son just died and call him and ask him to come to work!" Chad growled.**

**&**

"**What time is your flight?"**

"**3 o'clock, I have to be there for two-thirty latest though."**

**&**

"**Me and the guys were gonna give this to you at the end of the day tomorrow but…I figured you might as well have it now…so we don't…you know…forget."**

**Gabriella slowly and carefully pulled apart the shiny wrapping paper.**

**&**

**Coach Bolton was standing on the side of the stage alongside Miss Darbus and other teachers. His face was black and expressionless.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	16. That Angel Read My Poem!

**Sorry for the wait, heres the next chapter.**

* * *

It had been two days since the death of Troy Bolton. Though after everything that had happened the gang mustered up the courage to go to school, not that they talked to anyone.

**English**

Gabriella sat alone in English. Her poem lay complete in front of her.

"…and so I say goodbye to you, my little rabbit, Mr Bunnypoo!" Maria Crossburn recited her poem happily whilst her partner Mark just stood there next to her, hands over his eyes from embarrassment.

"Well, that was an interesting poem Maria and Mark. Very…comical!" The teacher was at a loss for words. Maria's face turned serious.

"It wasn't supposed to be a comedy, it was supposed to be a dramatic poem."

"Yes well…maybe next time. Well class that's the last of the poems, I'll see you next lesson where you will all receive your final grade for the piece. You may go."

Gabriella grabbed her poem and bag and walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Miss Thornton? I never got to read my poem out."

"Oh, I'm sorry Gabriella, I just assumed that…with troy gone and everything…"

"That I wouldn't want to read it?" Miss Thornton nodded.

"I guess that's kinda all right. Could you maybe read it anyway just to give me a grade." The teacher nodded before taking the poem.

"I love it, the theme, the layout, the emotion! It's wonderful! Real A grade material Gabriella!" The teacher smiled honestly.

"Yeah thanks, Troy came up with the idea of forbidden love. I kinda had to do the rest from there." Gabriella admitted.

"Well it's amazing. So amazing that I wish to ask your permission to have it read to the school on Thursday in assembly."

"Yeah sure, go for it!" Gabriella nodded dumbly not really caring.

Gabriella walked out of the classroom. The hallways were empty as everyone sat in the lunch hall eating. The very though made Gabriella's stomach turn. How could anyone eat at a time like this?

She went to her locker dumping her books in and examining her appearance in her little mirror she had hanging on the door.

She looked rough. She wore no makeup and made no effort to do anything with her hair and so she simply put it in a low ponytail. Dark purple rings circled her bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep. Her stomach grumbled noisily but she refused to feed it.

Sighing, Gabriella walked to the lunch hall and sat at the usual table where the rest of the gang were each picking at the food on their trays.

"So…" Zeke began hoping to strike up a conversation.

"…whose…erm…got any plans for the weekend?" Kelsi asked, also feeling tension in the silence.

No one made any effort to answer.

Kelsi and Zeke exchanged looks as a sign of giving up. The group were down and nothing could pick them up again.

**The next morning (Tuesday) Basketball Practice**

Chad made a shot, but failed miserably, grunting in frustration.

"Dude, where's coach?" One player asked.

"Yeah, we kinda need his help right now. We suck!" Another commented.

"Oh I'm sorry, lets forget that his son just died and call him and ask him to come to work!" Chad growled.

"Look, coach isn't going to be in for a while okay so make the most you can of these practices." Jason said calmly as he and Zeke pulled Chad over to the benches.

"Hey, you okay man?" Zeke asked.

"No." Was all Chad said, running his hands through his Afro difficultly.

"Dude we all know how you feel." Zeke said calmly.

"You have no idea!" Chad said getting worked up.

"Hey, he was our friend too!" Jason defended.

"I know…I know, I'm sorry."

"Look I think we're all feeling down lately, the least we can do is stick together, right?" Zeke said.

"Right." Chad and Jason agreed.

**Wednesday Afternoon**

Gabriella sat in her room. Tomorrow was Thursday. The last day of the school term. It was tomorrow that she would go to school, endure the long, dull assembly and then head off to the airport to catch her plane to England.

She threw even more clothes into her case, not noticing her brother leaning against the doorframe.

"So you're actually going then?"

Gabriella nodded.

Jason sighed and walked over to her bed, watching her helplessly pack her things.

"What time is your flight?"

"3 o'clock, I have to be there for two-thirty latest though."

"So your gonna miss the last lesson? What about assembly?"

"No I'll go to assembly, I'll just leave straight afterwards."

"Oh, I see."

More silence.

Jason got up and left the room. Shortly after he returned.

"Here." He said, handing a small wrapped gift to Gabriella.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Me and the guys were gonna give this to you at the end of the day tomorrow but…I figured you might as well have it now…so we don't…you know…forget."

Gabriella slowly and carefully pulled apart the shiny wrapping paper.

The gift was a shiny silver photo frame. Inside the frame was a picture. The picture was of the whole gang. Taylor, Chad, Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, Zeke, Gabriella and Troy all standing together, arms on shoulders with cheesy grins at Gabriella's welcoming party that they had thrown for her.

Gabriella smiled as she recalled the memories. Suddenly a small envelope fell from the remainder of the wrapping paper. She picked it up.

"This is?" She asked.

"Just read it when you get the chance okay." Jason said before he left the room.

Gabriella sighed and placed the frame and envelope on her bedside table.

An hour later she was positive that she had everything packed. Dropping onto her bed she looked blankly at the ceiling. Then she remembered. She sat up and swung her legs off the bed. She grabbed the envelope and carefully opened it.

Inside was a note. It read:

_Dear Gabby,_

_We want to start by saying sorry. We were wrong to treat you so badly when you needed us the most. Guess Troy was a big part of all of our lives and…well he took part of our lives away with him. And about us being snobby because you wanted to go back to England. Well that's just it. You __want __to go to England. We have no right to stop you so instead of trying to stop you we'll play along, just to keep you happy._

_Inside the gift-wrap was a frame with a picture in it (sorry if we ruined the surprise by just telling you that). We figured that if you had a picture, you would find it harder to forget us. We really don't want you to forget us Gabs, we love you and you are such a special part of the gang. We're all going to miss you so much. But as we said, we're going to be good friends to you so have fun in England, don't forget to call or e-mail us everyday and please, please, please…don't forget us._

_Lots of love Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Chad and Zeke._

Gabriella felt tears flooding down her face. She would miss them too but she had to do this.

**Thursday**

Gabriella arrived at the school with her brother, her case stashed in his car ready for the taxi to collect and drive her to the airport later. The letter that she had read the night before was gripped tightly in her jacket pocket.

She hadn't said a word to Jason, she planned to talk to them all together.

"You guys." She whispered. All the eyes were on her.

"Like I could ever forget you guys!" She cried leaping and engulfing the gang in a big group hug. The girls freely sniffled whilst the guys coughed to hide their cries.

"I love you guys!" Gabriella cried.

"We love you Gabs!" The girls cried. The guys nodded in agreement.

**Assembly**

Only 30 minutes to go before Gabriella left for the airport. The gang had said their goodbyes earlier to make it easier.

The whole school was sitting in the drama theatre waiting for the assembly to start. The gang all sitting on the same row, Gabriella on the end. She looked around at all the other students chatting away, filling the hall with a buzzing noise. Her eyes widened as she saw a face she didn't expect to see.

Coach Bolton was standing on the side of the stage alongside Miss Darbus and other teachers. His face was blank and expressionless.

The head teacher took centre stage and stood at the podium, talking into the microphone.

"And so another term ends. This has been, by far, the most eventful term of my years here at East High. And I just wanted to say…thank you for making it a memorable one. Now I won't go into a full speech right now as we have other events to fit into this assembly so I'll simply start by saying…" his voice drowned out as Gabriella quickly lost interest. She stared at Coach Bolton's face waiting for it to change.

When it did she started listening again.

"…but that's enough of me. Now here reading a poem by Miss Gabriella Montez…the miracle child himself…Mr Troy Bolton!"

The theatre went silent as thousands of eyes watched as the young boy, presumed dead, walked with a skip in his step onto the stage.

**Preview**

**But despite what everyone else saw, only I knew.**

**I knew it wasn't him.**

**&**

"**Gabby? Wait what? What are you doing, that's Troy in there…TROY!" He yelled.**

**&**

"**For the airport, she's going back to England."**

"**What!"**

**&**

"**No not without a ticket. Look this plane is about to leave, miss are you flying or not."**

**&**

"**I was too late…she's gone." He whispered, falling into the empty space on the sofa next to his mother.**

**Review for the next chapter. I already have it written, as well as the chapter after that but i need to write the chapter after that so i can put the previews up. Please REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW please**


	17. I'm Not Mad!

**Here, quick uploads to make up for the lack of, Review, you'll wanna after this chapter** **trust!**

* * *

It was all so clear to her. That angelic voice that read her poem. His matted hair that he casually flicked from his eyes. His eyes a piercing blue that seemed to scan the audience searching for someone.

But despite what everyone else saw, only I knew.

I knew it wasn't him.

It was all in my head. I saw him, the white sheet, and the machine. This really was impossible.

During the reading of the poem I forced myself out of the theatre though I wanted so bad to hear that voice again.

I ran out, running towards Jason's car. It was pouring with heavy rain. Albuquerque was really not safe for my health anymore. Giving me hallucinations like these.

"Gabriella where are you going!" Jason yelled running after me.

"Jason I need your car keys!"

Jason subconsciously got them out and before he could blink Gabriella had snatched them from his hands.

"Gabby? Wait what? What are you doing, that's Troy in there…TROY!" He yelled.

"No it's not! Don't you see Jason, we're all so desperate to have him back that our minds are playing tricks on us. I have to get out of here before I go insane!" Gabriella yelled grabbing her case from the car and dragging it towards the awaiting taxi.

"What! Are you kidding me! You're already insane for not realising that Troy is alive and in that building and your LEAVING?" Jason asked confused.

"Jason, this is not the first time it has happened! It happened in the hospital, I saw him, I spoke to him! But he wasn't there!"

"YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS! But he really is here now!" Jason cried amazed by his sister's craziness.

"Don't fall for it Jason! Don't set your heart up for heartbreak!" Gabriella yelled before climbing into the taxi dripping wet and closing the door. She threw the car keys at Jason who caught them with ease. The taxi drove off.

Jason stood there in the rain, soaked with shock.

"Jason! Where is she?" Troy yelled running outside.

"Please tell me she is crazy and you are real!" Jason said turning to Troy.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked.

Jason reached out and touched Troy's cheek. A smile spread across this face.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Jason squealed.

"Yeah yeah love you too, now where's Brie?" Troy asked anxiously.

"She left!"

"Left where?"

"For the airport, she's going back to England."

"What!"

"Oh you know what! Dude where's your car, you got to go after her, she doesn't believe your alive!"

"Damn how much more evidence do I need, I'm here aren't I? No, I got a ride with my dad, I don't have time to go get the keys, damn it!" Troy yelled angrily.

"Wow Troy I'm sorry I wish I could help!" Jason pondered, fiddling with the keys in his hands.

Troy looked at him dumbfounded, waiting for him to catch on. Jason's face lit up in realization.

"Hey! Take my car!" Troy snatched the keys from him and jumped into his car, speeding away to the airport.

"Jason where are they?" Kelsi asked, running towards him with the others following.

"Airport." He said before sneezing. "Maybe we should get out of the rain."

**Airport**

"All passengers on flight 11GY to London, England, your plane is now boarding thank you." The voice called. Gabriella grabbed her carry on and got out her passport and plane ticket. She joined the long queue.

Eventually it was her turn to give the ticket. She held out the ticket for the airess to take.

"Thank you, enjoy your flight." Bloody overly happy people Gabriella thought.

Glumly she walked through the terminal.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" Gabriella peeked her head through the terminal door to see a dripping boy standing arguing with the airess because she wouldn't let him through.

"Leave me alone, isn't it bad enough that my brother thinks I'm insane and now these people are going to see me here talking to myself."

"Gab…Brie, I'm really here…it's me." Troy pleaded for her to see.

"No your not, just like you weren't here at the hospital or back in the school theatre."

"Brie, I'm alive just look at me…Look can I please go and talk to her." Troy began arguing with the airess again.

"No not without a ticket. Look this plane is about to leave, miss are you flying or not."

Troy waited for her answer.

With a final look at Troy Gabriella answered.

"You're not really here Troy." She whispered.

"Yes I am." He whispered desperately.

"Pardon?" The airess asked impatiently.

"Yes I am. I can't stay here any longer, I may go mad." Gabriella said before turning and walking towards the plane.

"NO GABRIELLA PLEASE WAIT PLEASE DON'T GO…" but she was gone.

**On the Plane**

Gabriella was glad that was over. She must have looked like a right idiot talking to herself. But now she was leaving and he couldn't follow her. He wasn't real.

Gabriella took her seat, which was next to a short dark haired woman, reading her book.

Gabriella sighed and put her belt on.

"Ladies and gentleman this is your captain speaking, the plane will be departing in fifteen minutes. Thank you."

Gabriella laid her head back and closed her eyes. She could do with some sleep. It was going to be a long flight.

"Hi." The woman next to her said, putting her book down on her lap.

"Hi?" Gabriella said unsurely facing the woman.

"So who was that dashing young man back there?"

"Who? There was no one there."

"That young boy, soaking wet, gorgeous blue eyes. What was he an ex or something?"

"I'm sorry I don't know who you are talking about, there wasn't anyone there."

"No the young man who yelled your name but they wouldn't let him get to you."

Wait a minute. There was no way this woman would be randomly seeing Troy in her head.

"Wait, so your telling me that there actually was a boy there."

"Yeah what are you blind?" The woman laughed, returning to her novel.

Oh my goodness.

**Bolton House**

"Troy honey is that you?" Mrs Bolton asked from the living room

Troy glumly took short steps to the living room where he found both his parents next to each other on the sofa looking at him with terrified eyes.

"I was too late…she's gone." He whispered, falling into the empty space on the sofa next to his mother.

"Oh honey, it's okay, we can always…"

"Honey did you turn the phone off?" Jack Bolton asked.

"No…what did the switch blow again?"

"Oh yeah I see it did yeah." Jack got up and flicked the switch again.

"I was wondering why it was so quiet around here."

"You have 7 new messages. Message one "Jack, honey it's mom, why won't you answer the ph…" message deleted." Mrs Bolton looked at her husband disapprovingly.

"Message 2 "Hello Mrs Bolton I am calling about your purchase of the Italian heels…" Message deleted." This time it was Jack looking at his wife disappointedly. Messages passed and it got to the last one.

"Message 7 "Troy! Troy!"" Troy's head came out of his hands as he heard Gabriella's desperate pleads on the phone.

"Troy, oh my gosh I'm such an idiot, you are really alive, how could I be so stupid…" Troy chuckled lightly as she rambled on about how stupid she was.

"…of course you're alive you were right there, I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realise, I mean, I'm waiting for a plane to take off for heavens sake! …Yet I don't regret getting on the plane." Troy's face fell.

"Troy…I'm so glad that you're alive and okay but it's just…so hard. All this time I thought you were…and now your…it's a lot for me to take in right now. Troy I can't come back to you. I should never have stayed in Albuquerque; it's too much strain on the heart. I'm sorry but…I'm going to England."

Troy's face dropped as low as it could go. After a long silence Troy was about to delete the message when…

"Hold on. What am I saying? I can't go to England. My family and friends are here…I can't go to…Excuse me miss, I need to get off this plane! What do you mean I can't get off! No you don't understand I need to get…" "End of message."

"Wait, Gabriella! Gabriella!" Troy yelled at the phone. He jumped up and ran to his room, dragging the phone with him.

"Troy where are you going!" His mother called after him.

"I have to talk to Gabriella!"

When he got to his room he ripped the piece of paper pinned off of his notice board and dialled the number, which was Gabriella's mobile number.

It was ringing.

"Come on, come on! Answer already." He muttered impatiently.

He froze.

He froze when he heard the tune of Taylor Swifts "Love Story" playing behind him. Slowly he turned around.

There she was. Dripping wet holding her mobile which was playing the song, standing in his doorway.

**Preview (I don't wanna give too much away)**

**Troy picked up the phone and dialled her number. "Love story" rang again. Gabriella answered her phone.**

**&**

"**What was I supposed to do, watch you die?"**

**&**

"**Who said you had me in the first place?"**

**&**

**Troy walked slowly over to her.**

"**Brie…"**

"**Do you remember," She interrupted.**

**&**

**The two adults quietly made their way up the stairs. They stopped at Troy's bedroom door and pressed their ears against it. No sound.**

**PLEASE REVIEW OTHERWISE YOU WILL NEVER GET THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'M GONNA KEEP THIS STORY GOING, I DON'T WANNA END IT HERE, MAYBE ANOTHER STORY LINE IS NEEDED, HMMM REVIEW ME WITH IDEAS!**


	18. It's A Love Story

**Thanks for reading**

* * *

_And I said Romeo save me_

_I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you_

_But you never come_

_Is this in my head_

_I don't know what your thinking…_

The phone stopped ringing.

The two teens just stood there, faces shocked, motionless.

Slowly Troy took the phone from his ear and placed it on the hook.

Silence.

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Easier to talk through the phone right?" Troy guessed.

Gabriella nodded dumbly.

Troy picked up the phone and dialled her number. "Love story" rang again. Gabriella answered her phone.

"H-hello."

"Hey. Does this help?" Troy asked.

"A little."

Troy sighed. "Brie, I know you hate me but…"

"Hate you? Troy I don't hate _you. _I hate what you did to me! Do you know how hard it was being mad at you, and then you go and do that stupid stunt with the van!"

"What was I supposed to do, watch you die?"

"Yes that is exactly what you should have done! After everything I did and said to you, how could you even look at me, and then you said that you…" She froze.

"It's like I've been trying to tell you though, I didn't steal your diary!"

"I know that _now_. And that just made me feel a whole lot worse."

"You think you had it bad. Brie I was going mad when you wouldn't speak to me, answer my calls, and today topped it when you just looked straight through me. I honestly thought I had lost you forever."

"Who said you had me in the first place?"

Silence.

Gabriella sighed and hung up the phone.

"Troy, I know you didn't steal my diary and I am sorry for wrongly accusing you, but I don't think I can forgive you for risking your life for me."

"But would you really deprive me of my free will."

"You know I would never."

"Exactly. I would have saved you even if I hated you in return because you have taught me something."

"Me? What?"

"Love is so much stronger than hate."

Gabriella stood frozen, silent.

Troy walked slowly over to her.

"Brie…"

"Do you remember," She interrupted. "That day when they said you stopped trying and you spoke to me in my dream? Did that really happen?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you don't?"

"Don't what?"

"…L-love me?" Tears began to build up in her eyes.

"Gabriella…" He stroked her cheek. "What else on this world would keep me fighting?"

Gabriella gasped. Troy grabbed her face and leant down a little bit to her eye level.

"Gabriella Montez…I love you…not even the drunkest driver of the biggest van could stop me."

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. Her legs went weak as her tears overflowed. As she fell she felt two strong arms wrap around her. Immediately she wrapped her arms tight around Troy's neck and hid her face in his shoulder.

Troy held her tight.

"Please don't leave again Troy, not again!" Gabriella cried.

"I'm never going to let go Brie. I'm not going anywhere, I'll never leave you again." He promised stroking her hair.

"Troy…"

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"You win." She said simply pulling back from his shoulder and looking at him.

"Win what?" He asked confused.

"Think about it." She said snuggling into his chest.

I win?

**Downstairs**

"Jack, honey I'm worried about them, they've been up there for hours and they've been really quiet." Mrs Bolton pondered.

"Honey, they need time. And you need rest, you haven't slept properly in ages, your with child you need sleep." Jack Bolton exclaimed.

"I know, could we at least check on them on the way up?"

"Of course."

The two adults quietly made their way up the stairs. They stopped at Troy's bedroom door and pressed their ears against it. No sound.

Mrs Bolton quietly pushed the door open a little bit.

"Jack look!" She said opening the door fully.

There on Troy's bed were the two teens asleep, cuddled up together. Troy had his arms wrapped tightly around Gabriella's waist as she had her hands resting on his chest.

Jack put his arms around his wife.

"Looks like their gonna be fine."

"Yeah. Jack, you know what? I think we should tell him in the morning."

"Perfect."

"We should wake her up, it's late and she has school tomorrow."

"Okay."

**Preview**

"**No!" Sharpay burst into tears. Zeke and Taylor tried to comfort her.**

**&**

"**Oh…my…God! You guys, come look!" She squealed. **

**The gang rushed into the hallway. Once they followed Taylor's finger they saw what she was pointing at. Their mouths dropped.**

**&**

"**Wow, I love you guys." Chad whispered as he lay on top of the couple.**

**&**

"**Troy won Jason." Gabriella smiled.**

**&**

"**Wow Mr Bolton, you do know the way to a woman's heart, we'll make a professional chef of you yet!" Gabriella giggled.**

**&**

"**Yeah." Troy said, trying to restrain Gabriella as she clenched her hands into fists.**

**&**

"**Miracle child you may be Mr Bolton but you are not invisible." Miss Thornton, the English teacher, said.**


	19. All was well

**The Final Chapter!!!**

**

* * *

**

Friday

"Hey Jason!" Kelsi yelled running to her boyfriend.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He asked pecking her on the lips.

"What happened! Did Gabby come home or what?"

The rest of the gang joined them moments later.

"No she didn't, and she wasn't there this morning. I'm sorry guys."

"No!" Sharpay burst into tears. Zeke and Taylor tried to comfort her.

"Is Troy going to come in today?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, he wouldn't answer any of my calls last night, I thought better not going to see him, just in case." Chad answered.

"It's a-all my f-f-fault!" Sharpay cried.

"No it isn't babe don't blame yourself." Zeke murmured.

"What about his dad?" Taylor asked.

"No sign of him yet." Jason answered.

"You guys, shall we just head to homeroom early, I don't feel like standing in the hallway right now." Kelsi admitted.

True enough, the whole school seemed to have their eyes on the gang, awaiting the arrival of Troy Bolton, the miracle child.

With 20 minutes till homeroom begun the gang made their way to the drama room. Miss Darbus was there.

"Well well well, this is a first. Mr Danforth your actually here…early!" She said clearly surprised.

"Yeah whatever." Chad mumbled.

"Well, I need to go and photocopy this script. I trust my Drama President to respect the arts and the rooms in which they take place."

"Yes Miss Darbus." Sharpay choked out, sobbing.

Miss Darbus frowned and walked out of the room.

Minutes passed as small conversation was made between the friends. Only 10 minutes till homeroom began and Miss Darbus still hadn't returned.

"Maybe we can try calling Troy at lunch…hey what's going on out there?" Zeke asked. As he spoke the noise out in the corridor got louder. A girl screaming, almost in pain, boys cheering, teachers gasping.

Taylor got up and peered her head around the classroom door.

"Oh…my…God! You guys, come look!" She squealed.

The gang rushed into the hallway. Once they followed Taylor's finger they saw what she was pointing at. Their mouths dropped.

Two teenagers with the widest grins on their faces, hand in hand. The boy casually flicking his fringe out of his face, the girl giggling at the gesture, the boy laughing along with her.

They couldn't contain themselves any more. Well one person couldn't.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD, YOU TWO!" The person squealed.

The two teenagers had frightened expressions on their face. The last thing they saw was a giant afro bobbing towards them before they were knocked to the ground in a bone crushing bear hug.

"Wow, I love you guys." Chad whispered as he lay on top of the couple.

"Love you too Chad, now get off!" Gabriella giggled.

"Oops sorry." He laughed as he got up and helped his friends up.

"Hey who screamed like they were in pain?" Kelsi whispered to Taylor.

"Jessica." She replied.

Sure enough Jessica Freeman was having a hissy fit because Troy Bolton had walked into school hand in hand with Gabriella Montez, not her.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella looked up. She gave a weak smile.

Jason stared at his sister in disbelief.

Gabriella released Troy's hand and ran to hug her brother.

"I though you went to England! You left and now you're here! Oh my god!" Jason yelled in delight.

"Hey, you can't get rid of me that easily." She laughed.

"How could you do that, to your own sister? Gabriella Montez, I cried over you this morning, the least you could do is apologise!" Sharpay cried, pushing Jason away and hugging Gabriella.

"Aww I'm sorry Baby Bee." Gabriella hugged her, using her special nickname for her sister.

"You'd better be Baby Bear." Sharpay laughed.

Gabriella and Troy greeted their friends happily, as if they'd not seen each other in a very long time.

The group walked back into homeroom for some privacy.

"Troy…" She sighed. "…I really need to talk to you. Please." Sharpay pleaded.

Troy nodded.

Troy and Sharpay walked over to the back corner of the room to speak privately. About two minutes passed when they hugged a friendly hug and walked back over to the group smiling.

"What was that about?" Zeke asked.

"I wanted to apologise to Troy for setting him up."

"And after hearing why she did it I completely understood and now all is forgiven."

"Good, because these past weeks have been ones I want to forgive and forget." Gabriella stated. The group agreed.

"So I don't get it Gabby, if you're here then why didn't you come home last night?" Jason asked.

"I did, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you, I got home late you see."

"But you weren't there in the morning."

"Troy picked me up early to get some breakfast. He thinks I'm looking too skinny." She giggled using air quotes.

"Speaking of you and Troy, what is actually going on with you two now?"

"Troy won Jason." Gabriella smiled.

"I see." Jason said.

"Won what?" Chad asked.

"Dude, I don't even know." Troy admitted.

"Troy, you did the three task thingy. You won her over."

"Oh…really? How did I forget that? Well you know…yay I guess." He said smiling.

"Yay? Is that it?" Gabriella pouted.

"Brie, I have never been so happy in my life!" He said smiling down at her, kissing her cheek. Gabriella's face lit up.

"Aww that's adorable! So are you together or what?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, oh my gosh it was perfect this morning."

"Tell us!"

**Earlier**

"Bye mum, Troy's here, I'm going now." Gabriella said, rushing out of the door.

"Hey mum." Jason mumbled miserably as he trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Gabriella gone?" He asked, referring to her leaving for England.

"Yep!" His mother said, strangely cheery.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said as she walked up to hug him. He pecked her cheek and opened the car door for her.

"So what's going on this morning that I had to miss the most important meal of the day?"

"Oh you'll have some breakfast, don't worry."

They arrived at the park. Troy opened the door for her and led her up a hill. At the top of the hill there was a blanket laid out on the grass with a basket in the corner.

"Troy…did you do this?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I was gonna take you somewhere else but, you know, I just wanted it to be…us. Is it okay?" Troy asked nervously.

"It's perfect." Gabriella smiled.

Both took a seat on the blanket.

"So Mr Bolton, what is on the menu for this morning?"

"Like I said, it was a last minute idea and so our luxurious breakfast is…" He opened up the basket and pulled out two bowls, two spoons, a carton of milk and a box of coco pops. He held up the cereal box and smiled sheepishly.

"Wow Mr Bolton, you do know the way to a woman's heart, we'll make a professional chef of you yet!" Gabriella giggled.

Together they sat eating their cereal, making small talk in-between.

Once they'd finished Troy spoke.

"Brie, the reason I wanted to be alone with you is because I wanted to ask you something." He said. He seemed very nervous.

"Okay sure, go ahead."

"Well…" His fingers started fidgeting nervously, "you know that…how I feel about you right?"

"Yes, and hopefully you know that I feel that same way."

"You do?"

"Of course Troy, how could I not?"

"Well, I guess that helps. The thing I wanted to ask you is if…you'd consider being my girlfriend?"

Gabriella threw herself onto him in a sweet and passionate kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Did you even have to ask?" She giggled.

"Uh-oh, we'd better go if we're gonna make it to homeroom on time."

They packed up the picnic and set off for school.

**Present**

"And that's what happened." Troy ended the story. By now the girls were all lovey eyed and the boys were patting Troy on the back.

"Now you see Troy, you're my mate, so I'm not gonna bother giving you the speech. But seriously look after her."

"Shut up Jason." Gabriella punched him lightly.

"Oh and another thing, you know when I thought you nicked Gabby's diary and I punched you?"

"Yeah." Troy said, trying to restrain Gabriella as she clenched her hands into fists.

"Well, I'm really sorry, you know that." Gabriella calmed down, "And I was wondering, since I'm not on the team for a while and don't get me wrong, tagging along to the practices to give moral support is fun and all, but maybe you could talk to your dad?" Jason hinted.

"Sure, I know you were just looking out for Brie, I'll put in a good word for you. Just don't punch me again."

"Cool."

"Okay children, I hope none of you have mobile phones with you. What you may not realise is that the rays being emitted from that little device is shrinking your already too small brains, though for those dumb enough to have no brain, you should be alright…" Miss Darbus began her speech, eyeing Chad when she said the part about the brains.

**English (lesson 4)**

"Hey Brie." Troy greeted his girlfriend as he entered the English classroom.

"Hello, I can't believe it's our fourth lesson today but our first with each other." Gabriella said pecking Troy on the lips as he sat down.

"I know, I've missed you." He said wrapping his arms around her waist under the table designed for two students. He kissed her cheek and trailed down to her neck.

"Miracle child you may be Mr Bolton but you are not invisible." Miss Thornton, the English teacher, said clearing her throat.

Troy loosened his grip on Gabriella, not completely letting go of her waist, blushing lightly.

"Sorry Miss Thornton." He mumbled. He smiled at Gabriella's attempt to stifle a giggle.

"Well, it would seem that another term is almost over. All the poems have been assessed and graded. You will be given back your poems today whilst you watch this older version of William Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet"."

The class groaned.

"It's either this or you practice writing essays."

The class silenced.

"Shit, the poems, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help you." Troy apologised.

"Hey no big deal, I didn't have to do it in front of everyone, don't worry." Gabriella assured him.

Once the teacher had started the video she left the room to collect the poems. Troy made the most of this time to catch up where he left off with Gabriella's neck. The room was dark so the students could see the video better, which was an advantage.

He stopped though when the teacher came back into the room and started handing out the poems.

"Miss Montez, Mr Bolton, congratulations." Miss Thornton laid down the poem. Gabriella picked up the paper and smiled widely.

"An A+, yay!" She hugged Troy. "Thank you."

"You are absolutely welcome love."

All was well at East High.

**The End**

**Review and tell me what you thought of my story, plus read my other stories if you like Inuyasha or Harry Potter**


End file.
